THE SERIES
by KazerDragon
Summary: The funniest, unexpected, story on the net! With all the dirty things that you love! See what everybody is laughing about!
1. WEEK 1

**NOTE: THE SERIES WILL STILL BE POSTED ON THINGS YOU DON'T EXPECT TO SEE ON INUYASHA AND FROM HERE NOW ON!**

Kazer Dragon: GOOD GOLLY MOLLY! I got an idea, an idea so crazy that when I put it together you will…do something! I don't own Inuyasha but if I did these would happen…

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES WEEK 1**

"Kagome its time to go… what are you people doing?" Inuyasha asks walking into the girl's side of the hut.

"Ohhh, I'm singin' in the porridge, I'm singin' in the porridge, I'm singin' in the POOORRIDGE, and I'm wearing no pants!" Kagome has a banjo over her privates and is in a tub full of porridge.

"HA! Are there any **FOOLS **that wish to challenge me to a motorized Squirrel race?" Asks Shippo on a motorized Squirrel car.

"There's only enough peanut butter for the front part of my body!" Said Sango covered in Peanut butter.

"THANK GOD! OH MY…" Inuyasha holds Miruko back from running in.

"What the?" Inuyasha asks.

**DAY 2**

Kagome lying in a bed. You hear Lick lick. She wakes up and…

"Ahhh, I-iuyasha? W-what are you doing?" Lick Lick "HAHAHAHAAH ah Oh my." Lick lickkk lick lick "C'mon Inuyasha cut that out eeek heehee giggle." Lick lick

Inuyasha is holding a puppy licking her feet. YOU SICKO! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING.

**DAY 3**

"Sigh I'm so freakin bored." Says Sango.

"So take off your clothes." Kagome says.

"Umm Excuse me?" Sango asks.

"You said you were bored." Kagome winks.

"So to alleviate my boredom. I should strip naked? Makes sense to me!"

"Yah you guys are always torching us by only showing particle nudity take it off!" Yells Miruko.

"RIGHT TIME TO STRIP!" Yells Sango.

"WOOHO!" Yells Kagome!

Sango blushes and slowly starts to pull off her shorts…

"What the hell are you doing girl! Just strip already!" Yells Miruko.

Sango gets angry. "For your information Miruko…some people get turned on when the striper seems to be virgin…"

"BWA HA HA YOU A VIRGIN!" Miruko cuts in laughing.

"It's not that farfetched!" Yells Sango.

"Oh. Come on now… when did you lose it anyway? When you were twelve, thirteen?" Asks Kagome.

"Look, you could continue making fun of me. Or you can shut up and let me take my clothes off… then we can invite a dozen well-endowed guys and being to partake in a booze-filled orgy that everyone will enjoy." Sango says.

"Ohhh, why didn't you say so I'll be quiet!" Miruko says getting a chair.

**ONE ORGY LATER**

"That was fun." Sango says.

"Sure was." Miruko says.

"Yeah that was the best orgy ever!" Leanne says.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm Leanne the writer see I need a 3rd girl for my story, I needed to have a girl with big breasts and Nicole said she was against sex scenes so here I am."

"So this is going to have a plot?" Asks Shippo on a pile of Panties.

"Yup, even though right now it doesn't seem like it, it is going to be full of adventures that if they ever did on the show they'd get sued by every parent in the world! So… yeah lets all have another orgy and start a crazy adventure tomorrow."

**DAY 4**

Everyone is sitting at a lemonade stand.

"So what's this about I thought it was suppose to be about wacky adventures?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Well I've only got0 reviews and I need more or else I'll stop posting so where selling lemonade for 1$ but no one seems to be buying."

"Maybe if you striped Leanne they would buy some." Says Miruko.

"Yeah then I'll do some jumping jacks and pour lemonade on me."

"You just did that Leanne, and you striped at some grandma's house too."(That did happen I did strip at my friends grandma's place BTW). Says Shippo.

"Well, have some lemonade."

"Thanks."

….

**DAY 5**

"Wow that's so cool Leanne." Inuyasha says to Leanne.

"What's so cool?" Asks Kagome.

"Oh, I was just showing Inuyasha my special ability to instantly switch my look from normal to really sexy. Watch." Leanne is wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts. "Normal." Ping. "Sexy!" The shirt turns tight and the shorts become too short "See?"

"ohhh I wanna try it." Kagome pings. But ends up an ugly monster with a huge head and fish eyes for eyes. "How was that?"

"Never again Kagome." Inyasha says on the floor.

**DAY 6**

"Hey, Sango." Kagome asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time… when you said…"

"_It's lunch time… I made us some chicken sandwiches."_

"Then I said…"

"_Cool, I'm starved."_

"…And then…"

_They are sitting under a tree. "Yummy" "Thank you"_

"…Do you remember?"

"Yeah that was an hour ago." Sango says.

"Ahh… if I could return to that time… when we were young at heart, and eating chicken sandwiches."

"Kagome that's the eighth time you've remembered that knock it off." Said Leanne Reading a sex book.

**DAY 7**

"I so happy you came…I have something to say…something that might surprise you. After all we've been best friends since childhood. All that time I believed I could live with us just being friends…

But I was fooling myself

I..

I lov…

I LOVE YOU I always have! And I need to know if you love me too!"

"Leanne?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Why are you talking to that billiard ball?"

Wind sounds

"Wasn't this supposed to have a plot?" Asks Inuyasha.

"It does I'm introducing the people into important facts."

"That we're sex crazed and your making us naked and in the oddest situations?"

"No that's just me trying to be funny, look the next one will have a crazy adventure…"

Kazer Dragon: Yes it will have a plot! Well I'm going back to the tractor to think about the next day of Leanne's Inuyasha Adventures… Name in progress.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME A KOOKY IDEA! OR ANYTHING!**


	2. WEEK 2

Kazer Dragon: Remember when you read this… that anything can happen. Its only silly, that's it, so turn off your brain and enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha you better thank your lucky starts that I don't!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES WEEK 2 **

**DAY 8**

"This is it." Pulls on a long glove.

"Finally my time has come." Pulls on a skirt.

"I will do the impossible." Ties up a small top.

"HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME TO THE SERIES!" Yells Leanne on stage.

"Take it off!" Yells someone in the back.

"WELL ARE YOU READY!"

"For what?" Asks Inuyasha.

…

…

…

"You know… stuff." Leanne replies.

"Ahh."

**LATER THAT DAY (Well its really morning)**

"Hey Kagome notice anything different about me?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Is it the outfit made out of live hedgehogs?"

"What? Nooo, stupid! I got a hair cut!" Has a Hedgehog on his head and A big one on this chest covering privates!

"Of course."

"What's cool is, they let me keep all the hair they cut off!"

"Huh? But you just got a trim right? I thought they only did that if they cut off a lot…"

Inuyasha dumps a bag of hair the fills the entire hut.

Leanne jumps out and says, "HAIR FIGHT!"

Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif (They are throwing hair at each other I don't know what sound hair makes when you throw it.)

**5 minutes later**

"Did you three have a hair fight?" Asks Sango when she sees Kagome and Inuyasha coughing up hairballs and Leanne eating grass.

**DAY 9**

"Say anyone seen Inuyasha?" Asks Kagome.

Sango, Miruko and Shippo are playing Sorry.

"He's in Leanne's hut." Says Sango.

"They've been locked in there for the past four hours." Miruko says jumping Shippo's piece.

"Ah… I see… Inuyasha has been…

LOCKED IN A HUT WITH LEANNE FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS!" Kagome Yells.

"That's what we said." Says Shippo.

Kagome runs to Leanne's hut and…

"I must say you were PRETTY good! Practice often and you'll have it down in no time." Say Leanne coming out of her hut with Inuyasha and they're both sweaty and Leanne only has a bra on.

WHUMP Kagome Faints.

**30 minutes later**

"What were you doing with Inuyasha in your hut Leanne!" Kagome asks angrily!

"Aww… I can't say its too embarrassing…"

"Leanne… TELL me you weren't doing… THAT!" Kagome asks.

"Well…" Leanne Blushes. "I'm sorry I'm afraid we were…"

Kagome cracks in anime style.

"Teaching each other dirty words in different era's" Leanne Smiles.

Kagome is seething in anger.

"…But if you mind that much we won't… Kagome? What's wrong? Did you think it was something el-URK!"

Kagome Bashes Leanne on the head with a huge log! "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Wait a minute… If that's all you did, how come you two looked a little worn out when you left the hut?" Kagome asked.

"I'll fill this one. It's because we spent the last ten minutes having wild sex." Inuyasha says winking.

WHUMP Kagome faints again!

"Actually, we were just jumping on the bed." Inuyasha says. "You'll believe anything I say won't you?"

**DAY 10**

Leanne and Kagome are sitting at a table drinking fruit juice.

Kagome is yelling at Leanne.

Leanne sips her drink and makes a sarcastic remark.

Kagome slams her hand on the table and Leanne says something.

Kagome slaps Leanne.

Leanne tackles Kagome knocking down the table.

They're both punching each other.

"What's going on?" Asks Kaede.

"Oh it looks like Kagome and Leanne had another one of their arguments." Says Sango.

"I wish they would have pulled more off…"Says Miruko him and Inuyasha are drooling.

"They do this every day." Says Sango.

"I'm sorry." Says Leanne.

"M' sorry." Says Kagome.

"Was my fault I overreacted."

"I didn't consider your feelings."

"It okay. I'm fine now."

"Me too"

"More fruit juice?"

" 'Kay"

**DAY 11**

"Hey Sango,"

"Yeah Leanne."

"I think I located the rubber orange…"

"THAT'S IT I WISH TO COMPLAIN!" A woman that's pudgy, beehive haired and butterfly glasses shows up.

"This Fan Fiction is insulting to women! It depicts them as sleazy weirdoes, social rejects and airheads! It's infuriating! And the character's looks like stereotypes! Just a bunch of busty, anorexic BARBIE dolls!"

"Ok we could start featuring pudgy, beehive haired ladies with butterfly glasses that constantly complain." Says Leanne as her and Sango walk away.

"OHHH! THAT WOULD REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

**DAY 12**

"Ohhh Sango"

"Yes Leanne"

"I think I've located…"

"ARG I'M ANGRY! ARRRRGGGG…"

"Not again!"

"THIS FAN FICTION MAKES LESBIANS LOOK BAD!" Says an ugly Lesbian.

"It does?" Asks Sango.

Leanne sighs. "I guess we should get to the bottom of this…"

"I'm straight." Says Sango.

"I'm Bisexual everyone knows that (NOT IN REAL LIFE I'M STRAIGHT!)… So I doubt it's my fault…That must be…"

"KAGOME!" they both say.

"Yes." Kagome enters the room.

"STOP MAKING LESBIANS LOOK BAD!" Leanne Yells and points at Kagome, Kagome blinks.

"There, it always feels nice to keep people happy…Say where's the protester?" Asks Leanne

"I shot her out of a cannon!" Says Sango.

"Wait I'm not a…."

**DAY 13 (Being the writer rocks!)**

"Ohhh Sango darling."

"Yes Leanne."

"I think I found the big orange…"

"THAT'S IT I CAN REMAIN SLIENT NO LONGER!" Says a woman with spiky hair. "I AM A CIRITIC AND I MUST COMPLAIN!"

"Oh fer the love of…" Leanne falls down anime style with Sango.

"LEANNE is BIG BUSTED! And she's unlikeable! She's unlikeable because she's BIG BUSTED! AND THIS FAN FICTION ISN"T FUNNY… Because Leanne's unlikeable and BIG BUSTED! And Leanne is only words. Leanne is a WORD CHARATER!"

"Umm excuse me but… how can I be big busted and only words?"

Kilala talks in cat language. (We wish to apologize profusely for that horrible joke. We would also like to apologize for cutting into this day so we could apologize for that joke. We now return you to the excitement already in progress.)

"How come all fan fiction can't be nice anyway." Says a very beat up Critic.

"Bah, I have no time to waste on you! I have to go fight the evil negaverse." Says Leanne in a sailor moon outfit.

"Your confusing yourself with sailor moon again!" Points out Sango.

"Now lets go rap Yu-Gi-Oh!" Leanne Yells.

**DAY 14**

"Heather… I mean Kagome!" Yells Leanne in a leather suit.

"What is it your honour?"

"I think…I…"

…

…

"You know I don't even remember what we were doing." Leanne says.

"Neither do I." Kagome adds.

…

"I guess we'll have to cancel it then…" Kagome says.

"Yeah…what a pity I was really looking forward to it…"

"GIRLS THE POPE GAVE HIS APPROVEAL…" Sango rides in on a motorized squirrel.

"Sorry, Sango we're not doing it now." Leanne Says.

"Aww then what am I going to do with all this tartar sauce then?" Asks Sango holding up two cans of tartar sauce.

"We can still use it if you know what I mean…" Leanne Winks…

Kazer Dragon: One more week done! Review please! I seriously don't know where I'm going with this…


	3. WEEK 3

Kazer Dragon: Graduation is Friday and my birthday is on the 9th so I won't be doing any new ones until Monday or Tuesday. This is only for fun! If you giggle, laugh or get scared I've done my job. Guess what I'm going to be 18! I can go into sex stores now!

**BRITTANY, BRITTANY AND MEGHAN ALL HELPED ME WITH THIS ONE!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES WEEK 3 **

**DAY 15**

Kagome is in a store. She goes to the electronic section.

"Hi my friends birthday is coming up, she's an electronic freak can you give me any idea's on what to get her?"

"I got something it just came in, it's a fax machine, but it also has a ton of other features!" Hands a box over to Kagome. "The name Fax was copyrighted so they called it some thing else…"

"The fux machine? Oh it even comes with phone fux!"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A PUBLIC PLACE!" Yells an angry mother covering her child's ears.

"I hope its quiet her last one made a lot of noise. This fux machine comes with a lot of stuff, like internet fux and fux accessories."

"That's Blasphemy!" Says nun walking by.

"Look it even has holes so you could connect other fux machines to it."

"Excuse me miss." Says a store security person.

"What's wrong?"

"Your making a scene come with me…"

"I only wanted to buy a fux machine for all of my friends to share…"

**30 Minutes later**

"Tell me again why I had to pick you up from the department store?" Inuyasha asks.

"I only tried to buy Leanne a fax machine…

**DAY 16**

"Where's Leanne today?" Asks Inuyasha.

"She's hanging out with her friends in the real word." Shippo replies.

"Well we need her she needs to come up with something wacky today." Inuyasha goes and finds Leanne in a hut with Meghan.

"So are you eating out today Meghan?" Leanne Asks.

"Yeah I'm so enjoying your period, but its a little runny today."

"Yeah and it looks like it has chunks too."

"You having fun with your banana today."

"Yeah but it gets suck in my throat a lot, but at least its hard today, I don't like the mushy ones. Would you like to eat some hard grapes."

"I like the soft ones."

"Aww man I bit too much banana and it broke. I hate it when that happens then it won't even stand up…"

Inuyasha has a confused look on his face and turns around saying. "Don't know, don't wanna know…"

"What's up with him? Its only chef Boyardee, green banana's and grapes." Asks Meghan.

"Don't ask me maybe he thought we were doing something else."

**DAY 17 **

**INUYASHA'S DIARY!**

Dear Diary,

Today I tried out for the Rockets Christmas Spectacular and they told me I couldn't join. It's been my dream ever since I was a little demon trying on mommy's dresses, wearing makeup and making out with little boys. Oh why did I get my leg shot off in Vietnam? Now I can never accomplish my dream of being on that stage, in front of an audience, dancing to the lights and being something I'm not…handicapped. But they said that I would fall that one leg wasn't enough and my wooden up could fly off and hurt people. All I want to do is wear that spandex and just dance, showing off my sexy hairless chest and my nice bugle. Mommy said that when I get on the Rocket's show she'll buy me a new dress. Oh when will I get my dress and get my first dance, my first kiss my…

"Inuyasha what are your writing about?" Asks Miruko eyeing the Diary.

"THERE MY DREAMS MINE!" Inuyasha closes the Diary.

"ooookkk." Miruko walks away.

**DAY 17**

"Look Leanne I know your loveable but everybody needs some time away from you to again back the brain cells that ran away screaming." Says Sango and everyone else is nodding.

"FINE THEN I"LL JUST GO AND HAVE WILD SEX WITH THAT GUY OVER THERE!" Points to a guy in a field with no shirt on.

"Should we inform her about that guy?" Asks Miruko.

"Naw let her find out…" Kagome says.

"Say there what's your name?" Leanne says dragging her finger on his chest.

"Jeremy yours?"

"Leanne so you want to have wild sex in this field?"

"No thank's"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO ALL THIS!"

"Like this no."

"Well how about if I do this?" Leanne's pulls off her top. "Now do you want it…" Shakes his head no. Leanne strips down completely. "How about now?"

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Asks Lance Jeremy's boyfriend.

"Trying to get him to have wild sex with me."

"Well he's mine sweet thing so back off!" Lance gets ready.

"How about I get Meghan and we have a gay orgy?"

"Alright I like that idea…" Jeremy says and they all walk away.

"Watch Leanne find a way to get gay men into having an orgy… Lets go have a drink." Sango walks away.

"Yeah" Kagome walks away.

"Wait we're going to walk away from a four way gay orgy?" Miruko asks and Kagome and Sango stop.

"Yeah what the hell are we doing walking away!" Kagome says getting a seat.

"I'll get the video camera." Sango says.

"Woohoo!" Miruko and Inuyasha high five each other.

**DAY 18**

Leanne stands there on your screen and yawns.

"GAHHHH I'M BORED!" She Yells.

She Jumps around saying "BORED, bored, bored, bored, BORED!"

She falls on the ground making a BONK sound and starts making noises with her tongue.

Gets a chair and sits down

…

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG BORED BORED BORED BORED!"

Throws off her shirt. "BORED BORED." Takes off the rest. "BORED BORED!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!" She runs toward a window.

Jumps out the window on the second story of a building still saying "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED"

THUD

Kagome and Sango were watching and have an anime sweat drop.

"Maybe we should have told her about the pen of Eelmonkeys that moved into are refrigerator?" Asks Kagome.

"I was going to, but this is a lot more interesting." Sango replies.

**DAY 19**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miruko, Sango, and Leanne are watching TV.

"Hi I'm a lamp." Says a Lamp.

On the TV you hear: "Nelly is having her period! That's why her head turned into that grizzly bear's.

Leanne thinks… "AHH! I"VE JUST HAD A STUNNING REVELATION!"

"What is it Leanne?" Asks Miruko.

"This show is TERRIBLE!"

On the TV: "Gee, Nelly you look like you just had sex in a car wash." Nelly: DO I?

"She's right it is!" Says Kagome.

"Do something Inuyasha!" Says Sango.

"Right! Let's see… what did my parents tell me to do in situations like this…"

Inuyuasha's Mother: "Remember Inuyasha… remember this well you shall need this knowledge if you ever find yourself watching a bad TV show…"

Inuyasha's Father: "Should such a thing happen, here's what you should do… change the channel! Always remember this."

"FRIENDS WE MUST SWIM THE ENGLISH CHANNEL!" Inuyasha yells.

"RIGHT!" They all reply.

Kilala in cat language. (And so they swam the English channel.)

"Whoa we sure did swim the English channel!" Leanne Says.

"Yup we sure did." Sango says.

…

"Anyway did it work?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Lets Check." Kagome turns on the TV.

On the TV: WE ARE THE LEMON BANANA SQUAD! FEAR OUR NIPPLES!

"The Lemon Banana squad is on…" Kagome says.

"I guess it did work!" Miruko says.

"But… I don't like this show." Sango says.

_SANGO DOESN"T LIKE THIS SHOW NOW WHAT! _Thinks Leanne

Kilala (TO BE CONTINUED! … Or maybe it won't be)

**DAY 20**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miruko, Sango, and Leanne are watching TV.

"I the lamp, would like to assure you all that this isn't just a copy and paste of the last episode." Says a Lamp.

"Leanne Permission to speak freely?" Asks Kagome.

"You don't need to ask permission Kagome." Leanne Says.

"Oh right… It's just that we seem to be in a bit of a rut. I mean we've been sitting here watching TV for eight days now."

"Eight day's huh that doesn't make sense but my fan fiction my rules."

"Yes… And twelve nights."

"I see."

"So what do you purpose we do?"

"How about something weird and unexpected happen?" Asks Miruko.

"I guess we better think of something weird and unexpected then…" Leanne thinks.

"PEOPLE! PAC MAN CAME TO LIFE, TURNED EVIL AND IS EATING THE LIVING ROOM!" Yells Sango running away.

"Will you pipe down Sango?" Says Miruko.

"We're trying to think of something weird and unexpected." Leanne says.

**DAY 21**

Shippo runs to Leanne crying.

"Aww what's wrong Shippo you Worthless unwanted child?"

"Inuyasha picking on me!"

"Well don't worry how a bout I sing you a song it seems to work in the movies!"

"Alright"

"Now….you should stand up to him

Bullies are people who hate themselves

Abused at age six or molested at twelve.

So they pick on others

Isn't it odd. (A bunch of woodland creatures run into her hut)

Because their real quarrel is with god.

Whose afraid of a bully?

"Meee" Shippo sings and a bunch of wood creatures are in the hut now.

Not me

For there are much better things to be afraid of

Like people of colour

Or gay homo love

So stand up to that bully

Stand tall and true.

Like Jesus stood up to those misguided Jews.

Now whose afraid of a bully?

"Not me… no not me!"

When you stand up to that bully

"He'll flee!"

Yes he'll flee like the insecure little lousy coward he be!

"Thanks Leanne I'll go stand up Inuyasha!" Shippo leaves…

The wood land creatures start to leave.

Leanne slams the doors and window's closed. "Where do you all think your going were only getting started…"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Leanne Shippo said you gave him some…" Opens the door. "What's going on with all the animal blood and intestines?"

"Oh some demon came and I'm giving them CPR."

"With your crotch?"

"Yup."

"Alrighty then…" Inuyasha leaves and Leanne starts going up and down again…(wink Wink)

**LATER THAT DAY**

Leanne skipping around the village singing her song.

"Hi Lady Kaede how are you today?"

"Not good I need someone to help me give birth to this young unwed teenage girl."

"Oh I'll help!"

"That would be a dear help…"

**AT THE TEENS HOUSE **

"Push Push!" Kaede yells.

"I AM BUT ITS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" says the teen.

"Yeah it doesn't want to go back in!"

"YOUR WHAT!" Yells Kaede.

"I'm pushing it back in!"

Kazer Dragon: That was mostly made in the hallway! Remember it's only silly! And sick… and twisted and well I hope you learned something cause I still haven't got a plot! I'll see you after the celebrations!

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING IF YOU LIVE IN CANADA LIKE ME!**


	4. DAY 22

Kazer Dragon: I'm going to have to write a lot of fan fictions this week. On average it takes me 2 hours to complete one chapter, and I'm not a slow typer. I plan on making a behind the scenes look at how I make my fan fictions. My dad fixed the tire I popped turns out the rim can be saved, which saves me 200$ on the already 286$ I owe him for the tire. Anyway to this day! That's right only one day this week!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 22**

**Morning**

"Leanne?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Why are we hiding in bushes near Sesshomaru?"

"We are spying on him once and for all I'm going to prove to the anime community that Sesshomaru is a gay child molester! You got a problem with that?"

"Well yes, it seems that the bushes are on fire…"

"HA, I'll get the noble peace prize for sure this year."

"What happened last year?"

"No one liked my alternative abortion method of pushing pregnant women down stairs."

"No wonder…"

"Shhhh here comes Sesshomaru and a little child."

"Ahhh that was a great rub down…Thanks my little sugarsweet pie" Sesshomaru says with only a towel.

"Yeah, Sesshy?"

"What is it SS pie?"

"Well ummm…When are you going to dump that bitch Rin, I should be the only person in your life!"

"Look I have needs, and even though I love our young gay romps in the garden of demon love, I need young a young female every now and then, with her soft and…"

"I don't want to hear it I thought you loved me…" Starts to run.

"Noooo wait I do I just don't wanna come out of the closet yet please my sugarsweet pie you're the only one I want!"

"Yeah cause your still masturbatingin the closet." Whispers Leanne to Inuyasha.

**Afternoon**

On the TV: Next on the badger network…THE MALIGNANT DENTIST HOUR!

"Alright!" Says everyone.

DING DONG

"Awww no…" Leanne complains.

"Not when the Malignant Dentist is coming on! I love this show!" Says Sango.

"So do I," replies Kagome, "If the Malignant dentist hour was a women, I would hold her tight and caress her all over, gently patting the tender parts of her body, slowly undressing her, and finally ravishing her naked body with that of my own."

Anime style …

DING DONG

"Anyways…I'll get rid of whoever it is…" Leanne walks away fast.

Leanne opens the door, "Sorry, but were buz…" Someone pushes Leanne down. "Brittany…"

"HI LEANNE!" Yells Brittany, "HI SANGO HI KAGOME."

"Brittany." Angrily replies Sango.

"Brittany." Shocked Kagome answers.

"So what're ya doing? Watching TV? What kind o' show? Is it about lesbians? Huh?" Brittany asks.

Kagome tries to knock Brittany out with a baseball bat but she misses when she walks away saying, "HEY! Sango is that a new battle outfit? It's really neat! How long've a had it? I don't believe you were wearin' it last I saw ya! Can I have it?"

"NO." Sango replies and Kagome gets an Axe.

"Can we have sex then?"

"NO!" Kagome starts to lift the axe.

"…" Brittany as Kagome gets ready to cut her in two…

"Hey Leanne! Where ya going?" She walks away and Kagome misses.

"None of your business!"

"Can I come too?"

"NO"

"We should go together! We should go on a date!"

"I SAID NO!"

"I even bought an outfit just for you! Look at this!" Pulls out a kinky leather collar and G-string. "See! You should wear this!"

"…"

"Neat huh? But it gets cooler! I got a matchin' outfit for myself!" Says Brittany then Kagome with two knife's in her hand walks behind Brittany.

"See!" She changes and Kagome stunned drops the knifes.

"BRITTANY! LEAVE!" Yells Leanne!

"… What?"

"YOUR PRESCENCE IN THIS FAN FICTION IS NOT WANTED HERE!"

"… Sorry I don't follow."

"GO AWAY!"

"What do you mean?"

"WE WANT YOU TO BE SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN HERE!"

"Gee, It's getting kinda dull around here… I'm goin' somewhere else bye!" Brittany walks away.

"NGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Growls Leanne being held back by Sango.

"Say where's Inuyasha today?" Kagome asks.

"In his room." Sango says.

"But that's the direction Brittany headed…" Leanne shocked runs up to Inuyasha's room with the rest of the girls only to hear…

"Wow you got some big juicy grapes today Inuyasha."

"Yeah I know you just love to suck on em."

"You know it."

"Say I got some nuts as well there hard so don't hurt yourself." Says Miruko.

"I love the hard crunchy ones." Brittany replies.

"I think this time lets just walk away..." Leanne say's as the girls follow.

**Evening**

Click Click

"Ahh!" Leanne Yells.

Click Click

"AHHH"

"Somethin' the matter Leanne?" Asks Sango.

"WHY WON'T IT COME ON? THE TV – IT WON'T COME ON! WHY"

"Well, now… upon inspection, it seems that someone smashed a baseball bat through the tube…"

"GEE! I wonder who!" Says Kagome walking into the room.

Leanne and Sango have evil looks on their faces.

Kagome drinks her slurpy.

Slurp

"Hey you girls are quite I came to see if everything is alright with you…"Inuyasha stops in his tracks. "It's always me…"

Leanne walks up to Inuyasha with a sexy bunny suit on and carrying a whip. "Now… you're probably wondering why Kagome is strapped to a rack wearing nothing but Mickey Mouse ears…see, it's like thi…

SLAM

Click.

Kazer Dragon: Alright I hope sugarsweet pie liked their part, I wish you would tell me if your F or M if you like to appear. I try to please everyone if you want to be in a chapter just ask! I'm going to play video games now… wait BLAST HOMEWORK!


	5. DAY 23

Kazer Dragon: Another day at school, and more weird funny things. I got a new video game so that's why I didn't post yesterday. I try and put a new one up every other day unless a story is being mean and doesn't want to be written. So enjoy this new adventure for your favourite anime characters in a fan fiction!

**THE SERIES DAY 23**

Sango is just standing in a room in a house. Kagome walks over there.

Skitter, skitter, skitter.

Kagome lights a match.

Tosses it on Sango.

FOOM! Sango catches on fire.

Kagome runs to where Leanne is sitting. "AHHH! HELP! HELP Leanne HELP! Sango got caught on fire somehow!" Smoke starts pouring through the room.

"Then I'd better call the fire department…" Leanne walks to a window, opens it and yells, "OHHH… FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

REARRRRRRR SCREEEEE :Click: AAAAAAA CRUNCH A fire man barges through the front door with an axe.

AAAAAAAAAA CHONK! Runs through a wall. Runs outside to a tree AAAAAAAA Chop, chop, chop, chop SMASH the tree falls on him.

"Well that plan failed…" Leanne says.

"Umm… Sango? Your clothes are on fire… You'll have to take it off!" Giggles Kagome.

"No can do Kagome, I'm wearing something EMBARRASING underneath this today…" Sango blushes.

"Something… embarrassing?" Kagome and Leanne think.

"LOOK SANGO THE NEW YORK PHILHARMONIC ORCHESTRA!" Leanne Yells.

"Where?"

Grab "HAHA!" Kagome throws it away.

"Awww… what'd you that for? I distinctly said I was wearing something embarrassing underneath!" Sango is wearing a Hawaiian outfit.

"I'm embarrassed." Sango says.

"I'm disappointed." Says Leanne.

"I'm on fire!" Kagome says calmly.

**10 Minutes later**

"Hey where's Sango? I need to borrow her 'Blind Chipmunk' CD." Asks Miruko.

"Sango's down in the mouth about her friends discovering she has a fetish for wearing Hawaiian shirts and Bermuda shorts. So she's locked herself in her room playing the banjo."

"I'm wastin' away again in Margaritaville, singin' in the porridge with out pants…. And stuff!" Sings Sango.

"Ok then. Where's Kagome? I think she has a copy too." Miruko asks.

"Kagome's at the doctor, checking up on a condition that's recently developed…"

"Kagome… I don't know how to tell you this, but… you seem to be on fire…" Says doctor Lacey.

"But I knew that already!" Complains Kagome.

"Umm… where's Leanne?" Miruko asks.

"Leanne is in Canada helping their troops battle an invasion of giant mutant squirrels."

Shows Leanne with two huge guns in an army outfit shooting at giant mutant squirrels with the Canadian army and peacemakers shooting too. "HA HA HA HAAAA DIE, SQUIRRELS DIEEEE! TRY TO TAKE OVER MY HOME TRUF WILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL THEN I WILL KILL YOU SOME MORE! AND YOU WILL DIE FROM MY KILLING! KYAUAHAHAHAAH!"

"…" Miruko thinks. "Wait a minute! Who am I talking to."

"Oh I'm Nicole I showed up for no reason."

The door THWAMS open.

"MIRUKO! You wouldn't believe how close our plant came to being completely taken over by squirrels!" Leanne scared like.

"Ya don't say…" Says Miruko picking up a cup of tea out of thin air.

"RIGHT! Now that I've helped save the world, it's time to get LAID! Where's Kagome!"

"Did I hear my voice?" Asks Kagome coming out of a squirrel tube.

"KAGOME WAZUUUP?" Leanne asks.

Leanne looks at Kagome. "Hey, girl… your still on fire. Weren't you going to see doctor Lacey about that?"

"Well, I did but… she told me to apply water on my skin…" Kagome hair is burning. "So I yelled at her, called her a Quack and ran out of the hospital screaming."

"You did the right thing Kagome… now let's get naked!"

"Does Miruko want to join in?" Kagome asks.

"I like hot girls but not ones on fire I'm OUTTA HERE!" Miruko slams the door.

Sango leaves her room. "All right, girls… I'm out… but I'm going RIGHT back in if you haven't learn to deal with my wearing loud clothes."

Everyone blinks.

"Sokay!" Kagome answers.

"I don't see why we should have a problem with…" Leanne starts.

"FINE THEN! If that's the way you're going to be, I'll just stay in my room forever!" Sango storms off.

SLAM

Blink blink.

"Heh heh heh… water…" Leanne has a weird look on her face.

"Yeah… hee hee."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Hey Kagome?" Leanne asks sitting next to the squirrel tube on fire.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time… when we had sex in the squirrel tube?"

"Hehehe yeah."

"That was great…"

Sango walks up to them. "Uhhh… girls… I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Hey…we understand." Says Leanne.

"Don't worry about it…" Says Kaogme. "Though… to be honest, Sango… your normal clothes look a lot cooler on you…"

"NO KAGOM!" Yells Leanne.

"See? This is what the problem is! No one respects the value of a good Hawaiian outfit. Loud clothes are looked down upon. And why? I'll tell you why! It's because of the capitalist dogma corrupting the society of conformist free-thinkers, that's why! There's no right and no wrong! Yet there is! The moral fibre is crippling due to the deficit and microeconomics! The Liberals are in control of the conservations, whose fascist tactics undermine the Dogma of this paradigm! Russia, Germany, and Romania… they can all the democracy they want! The wind is in the buffalo! No one cares! No one worries! No one flushes the toilet! It's everyone's fault, yet no ones, yet someone's! And what's more, everything that's all! It's a bih hubjub hubbub ho hum conundrum spum skum blum frumbydumby it bit diddly doot flub flab jab jacket blat ranbnabittdit dagum doodly dab diddly! Nothing works! It's a dang shame, and something must be done, but it won't be! It's stupid, it's depressing and that being said…" Sango takes a deep breath. "My clothes did look cooler didn't it?" Starts to take off her clothes…

"OOHHHHH!" Leanne and Kagome go bug eyed.

Sango throws off her clothes and underneath there were more of the clothes she normally wears.

"That's better!" Sango happily says.

"Awww I was hoping to see her naked!" Kagome whines.

"Anyway now that that's all cleaned up, how about we make up with a big group hug?" Leanne Asks.

They hug and FOOM They all combust into fire.

"Now, how about we run around screaming in pain?" Leanne asks.

"Sounds good to me…" Sango answers.

**THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS….**

"I hope you learned a lesson from this girls. Never set your friends on fire."

"Yes Doctor Lacey…" They all reply.

"Promise not to do it again?"

"YES DOCTOR LACEY!" They all reply.

"Good." Turns around.

Turns back around.

Leanne and Sango are on fire again.

"Kagome…" Asks Doctor Lacey.

"I HATE YOU!" Yells Kagome.

Kazer Dragon: This one was kinda fun, the rant was just weird idea's. If you haven't watched INUYASHA MEETS SURVIVOR yet go read the two chapters. To sugarsweet pie the Leanne character is me, the writer. My name is Leanne. If you want to be in the fanfiction you only have to ask I'll try and fit you in!


	6. DAY 24 AND 25

Kazer Dragon: And now a new exciting adventure! And it will be a cliffhanger! Remember to wish me luck on my G2 tomorrow!

**THE SERIES DAY 24**

"Ya know, Leanne…" Starts Inuyasha. "I've just noticed something…"

Leanne is eating a cookie.

"Yesterday was the first time in a while I've seen you in an outfit with your bellybutton exposed…I mean…What's up? You just look…different…lately."

Leanne has a cookie hanging out of her month.

"Before you looked more…well…you looked like…like…"

"Like THIS?" Leanne uses her special skill to turn sexy.

"Y-YES that's it! That's it exactly!" Inuyasha points at Leanne.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about Inuyasha…I'm NOT talkin' to ya anymore, ya WEIRDO! Instead, I'm going to, UH, HAVE SEX WITH THAT GUY!" Points to a guy walking down the street.

Nyeowwwwwww Leanne jump/flies over to him.

"…" Inuyasha walks away.

**Day 25**

"Okay, girls! Ready for our annual trip to the beach?" Asks Leanne in a bikini, with sunglasses, towel and bathing oil. "Okay, Sango… where is your swimsuit?"

"This is my swimsuit." Says Sango in a robe.

"Of course it is…Look, vampirella put on a swimsuit or ya can't come ok?"

"But I am see?" Pulls off the rode revealing a very sexy bikini. "Here…will this work?"

"Ummm…. Yeahhh…"

Leanne walks over to Kagome. "And you! Kagome where's your swimsuit?"

"Huh? Oh! Haa! I knew I forgot something!" Says Kagome with nothing on but A towel covering her privates.

"Ohhh Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…."

"Ummm… hold on… I'll go put it on a…eeeppp!" Leanne Grabs Kagome.

"No time! Lets go!"

They all hop into the motorized squirrel car.

"Wait a minute Leanne. Why is it that Kagome can come without a swimsuit and not me?" asks Sango.

" 'Cause we're in a hurry…"

"Why? The beach opens in eight hours." Sango points out.

"I know Sango! I know it may not make sense to you now, but once you're my age, it will become clear! TRUST ME!"

"Leanne…I'm three years older than…"

"WE'RE OFF!" And they take off down the road in the squirrel car.

And so, the girls set out on a journey…a journey that will CHANGE THEIR LIVES FOREVER!

"Oh it will not shut up." Says Nicole randomly appearing.

"Hmm what's this?" Inuyasha picks up a note back at the house. "Inuyasha – we're off on our annual trip to the beach! Woo! Leanne (P.s your sheets need cleaning) What the? Better make sure Miruko doesn't see this."

"I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! We're out of gas! Whose turn was it to siphon gas for us?" Asks Leanne stranded with the girls on a road.

"That would be hers." Sango points to Kagome.

"I… I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO!" Yells Kagome. "I took one end of the nozzle, put it in the car's tank and sucked on the other end… like you told me to!"

"And then you took that end and put it in our car's tank right?" Silence. "Uhh…right? Kagome?" Asks Leanne.

"I thought her breath smelled funny…" Sango says.

"Well, now this is nice! I have this place for myself! I finally get to have some time away from those annoying girls…" Inuyasha looks around. Ends up turning on the TV and watching.

"Well, Kagome… since it's basically your fault we're stranded out here. IT'S YOUR JOB TO HITCH A RIDE FOR US…KAPISHE?" Yells Leanne.

"Okay!" Kagome gets out of the squirrel car.

…

"You… uh… you do remember that she's not wearing anything right?" Asks Sango.

CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, CRA-CRASH SMASH BOOM BONG GRAP KACANGALANGA CRUNCH!

"Yeah why?" Leanne says and a huge pile of burning, smoking cars are built up on the road.

SCREEEEE…A car stops.

"Look Sango! Someone managed to stop for us without crashing in a fiery ball of death!" Leanne cheers.

"Cool!"

Leanne walks up to the car. "Hi thanks for stopp…"

Brittany jumps up and scares Leanne.

"Brittany…" Leanne is on the ground.

"HI LEANNE! So it looks like you girls are dressed for an orgy! Am I invited? Of course I am!" Brittany says happily.

Leanne starts walking away chanting. "Don't get out of the car… please don't get out of the…"

"I'm GETTING OUT OF THE CAR!" Brittany gets out.

WHROOM! Kagome takes Brittany's car and tries to run her down. But misses and almost takes both Leanne and Brittany down.

SKREEEEEE Kagome slams on the breaks.

"I'll GET HER THE NEXT PASS…"

"KAGOME WAIT UP!" Yells Sango.

"We should just get Leanne and go Kagome…If you keep going like this, you'll cream both Brittany and Leanne"

"OH BOY! 4-way girl action! I can't wait!" Brittany says following Leanne.

"ARRG GO AWAY ARRG" Leanne angrily says.

"C'mon Kagome… You'll have plenty of chances to disembowel Brittany later…" Says Sango.

FROOOMP Kagome steps on the gas and Sango hanging out the car window grabs Leanne.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Atta girl, Kagome You did good!" Sango is still holding Leanne out the window. Kagome smiles.

"PLEASE CAN WE STOP FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN BE LET IN! A BIRD ALMOST HIT ME!" Leanne Cries.

"And so everyone went, though Kagome crashed the car several times and they stopped for birth control refill. And through this trip they will learn the meaning truth, love and courage." Nicole says.

And you said that I wrong.

"QUIET YOU!"

Kazer Dragon: Next week Beach trip. No fan fiction tomorrow, but the end to 00Inuyasha Thursday. BTW Tell me if you like it cause I'll write more to it. Now time to work on INUYASHA MEETS SURIVIOR!


	7. DAY 25

Kazer Dragon: I decided since I hated the last episode I'd make this one really really great. And possibly long too. So anyway, I'm bored, your bored lets write/read a funny story!

**DAY 25**

Inuyasha is sitting on the couch.

"Umm what are you doing Inuyasha?" Asks Miruko.

"Nothing I'm so bored, It's just my luck that the girls went out on a trip and left me here. They at least kept things interesting…"

"Wait where did they go?"

"Beach."

"The beach?"

"Yeah and I think Kagome forgot her suit to."

Miruko grabs Inuyasha. "YOU CARE TO TELL ME THAT THE GIRLS WENT OUT TO THE BEACH IN BIKINI'S AND KAGOME NUDE AND YOUR JUST SITTING THERE ON THE COUCH!"

"Frankly I've seen her naked enough…" Turns the channel.

"I NEED A TAXI!" Miruko yells running out the door.

**"WHOOHOO! WE MADE IT! WE'RE AT THE BEACH!"**

"OK lets go over the check list." Leanne gets out a piece of paper. "Wheelbarrow full of birth control pills?"

"CHECK!" Says Kagome wheeling up the wheelbarrow.

"Wheelbarrow full of sugar candy that looks like birth control?"

"CHECK!" Sango says wheeling up another.

"We are all set then." Leanne thinks back. "We sure had quite an adventure getting here…

"_WE ARE SINGING TEDDY BEARS!"_

"_AHHH MUTANT SQUIRRELS REVENGE!"_

"_BRAVEHEART THE MOVIE!"_

"_A Coat hanger!" Leanne hold up a coat hanger._

"_Yah...ooooo!" Kagome looks bug eyed._

"And after all that, we've made it! We're HERE!" Leanne Points to Sango and Kagome. "LET'S GO HOME!"

"Right!" Sango and Kagome cheer and they get into the car and drive off into the distance.

And so they learned that they can make it after all…

"NOOOO! I'll make it better!" Nicole says.

You have no power!

"I AM GOD!"

They are driving and you hear CRUNCH!

"OKAY… WHO PUT THIS GIANT DALMATIAN STATUE HERE?" Yells Leanne.

A man dressed in black walks up to the car. "Umm… that was me… I'm terribly sorry…"

That's the best you can come up with Nicole?

"Lets see you try!"

"Darn you Dalmatian man…" Leanne waves her fist at him.

"Awww…don't be too peeved, Leanne. At least we can take comfort in the fact that we totalled Brittany's car…"

"WE"RE IN BRITTANY'S CAR?" Leanne screams bloody horror.

They all sit in the car eyes wide open.

They get out of the car, throw all they clothes inside, sit it on fire and blow it up with a rocket launcher.

"Sorry, Leanne… everything just happened so fast, and we didn't even stop to think about it…" Sango apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. GIRLS lets get in the water and clean ourselves obsessively…" Leanne says as all the girls are naked standing be hide sand bags.

"Yes, must clean feel dirty…" Kagome shudders.

**Inuyasha is still at the house.**

"This is weird I really do miss the girls why is that?"

"Maybe it's just that when someone has a life that alone and pointless, cause essentially by their own up tightness they feel the need for more chaotic individuals to provide some balance…" Nicole appears out of nowhere. "Or at the very least, to help prevent their sad, sad lives from reaching levels of depression that are downright unbearable…"

"Why are you here?"

"Leanne kicked me out after the whole Dalmatian thing."

"You did that?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha throws Nicole out the window.

"Ow." Nicole says flying from the second story.

**BACK AT THE BEACH…**

The girls are in the ocean washing their naked bodies.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…. Still not clean!" Leanne says.

"Ahhh, out darned spot!" Kagome cries.

"Clean…Clean…Clean…" Sango chants.

"I'm done!" Kagome says.

"Me too!" Says Leanne.

"Ahhh… Must…Wash…Ahhh!" Sango takes a deep breath. "Now I'm done. So what do we want to do?"

"We're stranded on the beach without a way back, and we have no clothes to wear!" Kagome innocently says.

"Yeah…" Leanne starts.

They all yell. "THIS IS THE COOLEST VACATION EVER!"

**30 minutes later.**

"There we go." Leanne has coconuts over her breasts and seaweed covering the bottom private holes.

"This is such a bother Leanne! Can't we just walk around naked?" Asks Kagome she has a similar outfit on only with seashells on the breasts.

"We could but this is more of a come and get it sign for people who want orgy's."

"We burned all the birth control in Brittany's car remember?"

"$$$$!" Leanne Screams.

"Say where's Sango?" Asks Kagome.

They both get a screwed up look on their faces when they see Sango.

"Hey girls… umm…is something wrong?" Sango is wearing her normal outfit.

"Sango…how did you…?" Asks Leanne.

"This? I made it using palm fronds, sand and some string… it was quite simple really…"

"It's just one big disappointment after another with her huh?" Leanne whispers to Kagome.

"She's no fun at all!" Kagome whispers back.

"Oh, Stop whining!"

**1 hour later.**

Kagome and Leanne are laying on the beach on towels they stole form a hot dog vender… unfortunately he had nothing on under it. Anyway…

"Ahhh… you know, I can't believe we didn't think of this before…We went through the trouble of getting here…so it makes sense to actually spend some time here!" Leanne says.

"Yup." Kagome answers.

"I must say, being forced to destroy Brittany's car in a mad rage turned out to be a real blessing in disguise!"

"Yup!"

Kagome starts to blush. "Hey Leanne…"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking…." Kagome moves uncontrollability close to Leanne. "It's just… we've been friends for 25 days now.

Leanne thinks _Why is Kagome acting like this? I don't like this!_

"Yes, Kagome was coming on to her in a way she hadn't before. Leanne was slightly unnerved, though she had no idea just how serious the situation was about to become…She was going to discover that she would have to made an important decision…A DECISION THAT COULD CHANGE HER LIFE FOREVER!."

Kagome and Leanne turn around to see Nicole smoking a pipe and talking out loud.

Leanne throws a rock at her.

"Ow. It wasn't my fault Inuyasha is so strong!"

"I can't believe she followed us all the way here to the beach!" Leanne complains.

"Umm… what were we doing just now?" Asks Kagome Leanne gulps. "It was something…Important I think."

"Uhhh say Kagome all this talk is making me restless…what say we, uh, go off and have sex or something sound good…" Looks at Kagome staring at something. "Kagome?"

"OHH! LOOK A DALMATIAN CAR! HOW COOL!"

"WHEW…" Leanne walks over to Nicole. "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" Nicole has a gash on her head from the rock.

"THIS IS SOOO COOL!" Kagome drools.

"You think so?" Asks the Dalmatian man.

**25 minutes later after a swim and lots of talk about the Dalmatian car…**

"Plannin on takin a swim Sango?" Asks Leanne walking up to Sango.

"Yep."

"Good luck doing it in those clothes…"

"Oh that won't be a problem." Pulls off her clothes. "Cause I made this swimsuit out of some seaweed, rocks, and barnacles."

"Ah!" Leanne falls down anime stlye. "Sheesh." She gets up. "Why'd you even make the clothes then?"

"Well… you know… my skin's sensitive to the sun, so I quickly threw the clothes together to wear… While I worked on finishing this SPF 7000 sun block using seawater, conch shells, pelican beak shavings and earwax." Sango holds up a bottle that even have a label on it.

"Nifty…but are you sure that'll be enough? We may be here a while."

"Ohhh… I made enough." Leans on a huge barrel. "And I've noticed Kagome been looking a little pink, so I've been working on some SPF 50 for her. It's not too hard… just double the concentration of conch shells and add…"

"Hold it. I just realized something. We never brought anything to eat!"

"I noticed that too, so I used wet sand, hollowed-out clams, and octopi to make this barbecue set, along with decent substitutes for ground beef and hot dogs using seaweeds and trout. It's powered with squid ink."

"Gee…I don't wanna have to sleep outside." Says Kagome just walking up.

"You won't. I made this shack out of moss, eels, discarded toothpicks, tin cans, turtle shells, banana peels, hair clippings, fish bones, drool and sodium benzoate." The shack looks like a house even with a chimney!

"I wonder how were going to get home…" Kagome asks.

"I finished most of the main components, and the casing just need to find some wheels, make the engine and out it all together." Sango pulls out a whole pile of car parts.

"…"

"Gee… It's too bad there's not a dance club, putt-putt golf course, or bordello around here." Leanne says sarcastically.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A GENIUS!"

**3 hours later.**

Leanne is floating on the water.

Kagome jumps out of the water yelling ROAR!

Kagome swims away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Leanne throws a clam at Kagome head.

Kagome dives underwater, takes a squid and tickles Leanne's feet.

Leanne grabs a shark and makes it try and bite off Kagome head.

Kagome gets electric eels and shocks Leanne.

They both get giant trout's and slap each other.

They get swordfish and start sword fighting.

They look up and everything gets dark.

Sango riding a whale drops on them.

"I WIN!"

**AFTER WHALE REMOVAL**

"I dunno 'bout you, Kagome but I'm really beginning to enjoy this place!" Leanne says cheerfully.

"Me too!" Cheers Kagome.

"AHHHH HELP!" Sango goes running past them. "THE MONKEYS ARE ATTACKING, AND THEY HAVE ANTI-BALLISTIC MISSILES!"

"KI! KI! KI KI!" Yell the moneys.

Kagome and Leanne just laugh.

"The atmosphere is great… so warm and spacious." Leanne say.

"And peaceful." Sango coughs. She's black and burnt.

"This is much nicer than our hut!" Exclaims Kagome.

"GIRLS! LET'S LIVE HERE!" Leanne yells.

"YEAH!"

**Back at the house.**

Inuyasha is still on the couch. He turns around and turns back then around again.

"Huh? I could have sworn I just saw Leanne."

**Back at the beach!**

"Who would have thought that one of our usual annual beach trip… WOULD END UP CHANGING OUR LIVES FOREVER!" Yells Leanne.

Told ya so Nicole.

"Well, I'll be."

"Yes…" Leanne continues. "Just yesterday, we were three ordinary girls with ordinary lives, but now…WE'RE BEACH AMAZONS!"

"WOO!" "YEAH!" Kagome and Sango cheer.

TROMP, TROMP, TROMP, TROMP… "HEY GIRLS!" You hear in the distance. "HEY." Brittany walks up the beach. "Are y'all done borrowing my car?"

The Dalmatian man is washing his car. Looks away to rinse his cloth, looks back.

"HEY!" He yells seeing the girls take off in his Dalmatian car.

"Of course, there's no place like home…" Leanne says.

"Yeah… That's where the TV is…and those guys who sex. They need some by now." Kagome says.

Oh well…

"BOOYAH!" Nicole cheers. Kick. "AHHH!"

**BACK AT THE HOUSE.**

"WE'RE HOME" Leanne yells.

"Hey you girls just get back?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Yeah why?" Says Kagome.

"Well I thought you stopped by here…"_ Maybe I was only seeing things._

"Anyway… JUMP ON KAGOME!" Leanne jumps on Kagome.

"You girls have fun… I'm going to go practice my Gothic Banjo music." Sango goes upstairs.

JUMP JUMP JUMP

EEK EEK EEK

"And now the egg Beater" Leanne gets it out.

"YAHHH! More horseradish sauce please."

Giggle.

"Hello may I join you girls?"

"Of course you can Nicole."

"LA LA LA MURDER BLOOD DEATH KILL!" Sango sings.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Yeah… all in all, that was a trip worth remembering…It was nice to spend some time out in the fresh air, and frolic with the killer monkeys and Dalmatian people. This did get a little weird with Kagome…but well…"

"Why don't you two become a couple?" Asks Sango.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Really, I've seen you two together. You girls are like soul mates, ya know? It's pretty obvious."

"This is what I get for thinking out loud…"

"Sheesh I don't get it, why're you acting like it's so terrible?"

"Its just." Leanne Turns Sexy. "I like things the way they are okay?"

Leanne turns around and sees a mirror.

"Say how long have we had this mirror?"

"Dunno but where did Miruko go?"

**At a beach.**

"WOOT now where's the naked women?"

"Hey guy cute butt." Says a random man.

"What!"

"This is Rainbow beach, in Ding Dong town, We're all gay and about to have some fun!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!..."

Kazer Dragon: I hope you all liked this one. It took me two days to type out. Well that and I only had one hour to work on it yesterday. I got my G2 (You should clap now.) And I've been doing errands for my parents. Now 00Inuyasha end is next if NICOLE WOULD HURRY UP AND WRITE THE LITTLE THING I ASKED HER TOO! Ahem.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THE FUNNIEST INUYASHA FAN FICTION ANYWHERE ON THE NET!**


	8. DAy 26

Kazer Dragon: Listening to .hack/sign music I love that anime. Anyway sugarsweetpie I won't hurt you… I have a better idea. You want Sesshy again and I want fun! So I'm putting you in it this time! Hope your ok with it…Your Luanne and a girl enjoy everybody…

**THE SERIES DAY 26**

Leanne and Inuyasha are sitting on the couch.

"There are no good shows on…" Leanne says.

"Yeah considering we have 2000 channels…" Inuyasha flips the channel.

"I wish I had a bigger part…" Says the lamp.

"Hey I see something on the TV guide…" Leanne looks through it.

"Where did that come from?" Asks Inuyasha.

"It was on the table…

**Earlier that day…**

"DAMNIT MARY! I'M THE MAN YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!" Yells Neighbour husband Kyle.

"But last time the electrical sockets almost killed me…" Mary is scared.

"SO! Last time you poured boiling water on me, the acid on my dick, then beat me with a hot muffins and the tins, tried to cut off my penis with a wooden spoon and stabbed my nipples with a screwdriver." Says Kyle.

"We gotta stop this kinky sex before one of us gets hurt…"

"NOT TILL WE ARE THE KINKIEST FAMILY IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD!" Throws a TV guide at her.

"Eeeep!" Ducks and it goes through the window.

Ends up fling through the air and through the window landing on the table.

"Say… those glass shards…" Winks at Mary. "I bet I know how to clean those up."

**Did you just hear a scream like someone was pushing glass shards up a vagina?" Asks Leanne.**

"Where do you come up with these things…" Inuyasha says.

"Experience." Inuyasha looks weird at Leanne. "Hey the dating game is on!"

"Isn't that, that show where they set people up on dates and like they judge them?"

"Yes lets watch…" Leanne turns on the channel.

"Ok today here's our first girl…" Says the host. "Luanne please introduce yourself."

"Ummm hi I'm Luanne and I just want to try this, cause I'm tried of guys trying to stick glass up my vagina."

"What's with that!"? Inuyasha yells.

"Ever heard of a fad now shush!" Leanne says.

"Ok here's the man for this episode. Sesshomaru. Now why are you here?" Asks the host.

"I want to prove that I'm not gay and I love nice soft, wet, tight…"

Inuyasha face is so priceless. He is shocked at the realization that he was wrong and that is brother is not gay but a bisexual and bisexual pedophile.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leanne just laughs uncontrollably.

"Anyway lets get to the date… right after this!" The host said before the commercials come on.

"Gosh I hate commercials, I wish something interesting would happen instead…

**Upstairs**

"Sango stop jumping on my piece you keep making me start over…" Miroku says, it sounds like he's panting.

"Maybe if you didn't take off so fast I wouldn't jump you so much." Sango says.

"Oh Sango, Sango you know you love to jump on it!"

"I know it's so fun to see your face when I do! You never see it coming!"

"Ok so what do you have to say…" Miroku says.

"I'm SORRY!" Sango cries.

Inside they are playing Sorry the board game. I bet you were thinking something else… I SURE WAS!

**But nothing ever does." Inuyasha sighs.**

"Look the show is back." Leanne cheers.

"Ok lets join our two on their date…" The host says.

"Sesshomaru I'm really having a great time." Luanne says the restaurant.

"Yes I really am enjoying myself" Sesshomaru sips his wine.

"You know… later I could do something to make you happy…" Luanne winks.

"Why wait!" Sesshomaru grabs her and starts making out on the table.

"Dam! Your brothers an animal!" Leanne says.

Inuyasha has that look again.

"This is better than cable porn!" Leanne cheers.

You hear lots of sexual noises on the TV.

"You should take some lessons from his…DUDE! I want a piece of him too…" Leanne drools.

"Waiter I want my check please…Oh I'm really enjoying your free show. Dinner and a show…" You hear on the TV.

"Oh yes here come a commercial!" Inuyasha says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…"

**In Kagome's room.**

Kagome is writing down on a piece of paper…

I just can't stop thinking about you. Your soooo cool. But everyone stops for you. I stop the hardest. I want to be with you. I just wanna touch you on all your sides, gently feel your smooth outer area, and touch that nice long piece you have. I just can't tell you in person, I watch you every day… I just can't stop looking at you. Everywhere I go I see you. I'm just nervous I know you won't do anything without me wanting to, but others might not, the pressure to keep going or to stop. Please understand…

Kagome sighs and blows a kiss out the window at a stop sign.

**"Are you done yet?" Asks Inuyasha.**

"Almost!" Leanne walks out of the bathroom. "So much better…"

"I hope you washed your hands…" Inuyasha looks at the TV.

"So Luanne will you keep seeing Sesshomaru?" Asks the host.

"Well I would but he isn't the best at… it"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"? Sesshomaru yells.

"Well I've had better sex with a screwdriver!" Luanne says pointing the finger.

"Just cause the only things I've done are a little girl, imp and several men mean nothing!"

Luanne has a blank stare… "You mean to tell me, I'm to one who brings you up to BISEXUAL! No wonder it was like fucking a life sized Ken doll, like a bowel movement, like passing a kidney stone, like, like, like DOING A FREAKIN PAPERCLIP THAT BENDS BACKWARDS!" Stomps off the screen.

"No please wait its not what you think!" Sesshomaru chases after her.

"Well he had a good start…" Leanne starts.

"I'm scared for life…" Inuyasha hides his head.

"Could be worse." Leanne pats his back.

"How!"

"Your dad could be brought back to life and starts screwing Kikyo…"

"I'm going to do other things…" Inuyasha leaves.

Leanne looks around.

She starts running up stairs yelling. "KAGOME I GOT SOME NEW MOVES TO TRY GET THE GLASS!"

Kazer Dragon: I had the idea but I don' t know if you will like it. And well you can request if you want to be in the fan fiction… if you so dare!

**Please Review I put lots of hard work into this and I just want to know what you like and dislike.**


	9. RANDOM STORIES

Kazer Dragon: I don't have an idea for this week. So I'm posting the short stories I made! Have fun!

**THE SERIES: Random Stories**

**Random Story 1**

"Leanne…wake up!"

Leanne still snoozes.

"WAKE UP LEANNE!"

Leanne starts to open her eyes.

"Stupid talking lamp!" Leanne gets up.

Leanne walks to bathroom in nothing but underwear and a small top. "Yawnnnn" Skrtch, skrtch. She scathes her ass.

Undress, undress, shower, shower, comb, comb, brush, brush, make up, make up, dress, and dress.

"Ahhh… It's kind of nice to get back into the usual daily routine…" Leanne says walking up to Kagome.

"Leanne! You didn't bungulate your eyebrows today! You're really letting yourself go!" Kagome says wide-eyed.

**10 minutes later.**

"This glass has no lemonade in it! What shall I do?" Kagome cries.

"Here! I will fill your glass." Says Leanne in a penguin suit with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Why thank you!"

"RRg… what a pain my squirrel has a flat!" Sango cries in the squirrel car.

"Not to worry! I have a spare foot!" Says Leanne still in the suit and starts to fix the foot.

"Cool! Thanks!" Sango cheers.

"This TV show is awful!" Says Sango her and Kagome are sitting on the couch.

"If only there was a way to stop watching it!" Kagome says.

On the TV: War is bad! Bit if we must fight, we must fight even if war is bad.

"Allow me! I shall change the channel!" Leanne changes the channel.

"Thank you!" Says Sango.

"Yeah!" Kagome agrees. "What a helpful penguin!"

"Kagome, geeze." Sango sighs. "It was obviously Leanne in disguise."

"Really? Why would she disguise herself as a penguin?" Asks Kagome.

"Kagome, come on! It's obviously because she's in league with the penguins in their efforts to lull us humans into a false sense of security, as they quietly take over the planet…but now that we're on to her, we can stop her!" Sango gets up.

"Can we tie her up?" Asks Kagome.

"I don't see how it can be avoided"

"Yay!" Kagome cheers.

"…"

BWOCK BWOCK BWOCK! A giant king penguin with glasses comes crashing through the wall.

"THERE SHE IS!" Yells Kagome.

"LETS GET HER!" Sango charges.

SCREECH! AIEEEE! TUMP! CRASH!

On the TV: …and five pounds of grilled herring. In other news a giant penguin has escaped from the zoo today. The penguin is not considered dangerous, except it is prone to extreme violence when faced with wavy black hair and greenish clothes. So if you see him, do exercise caution….

SMASH! CLONK, WHAP, WHAP. WHUD.

**At the hospital**

"I hope you girls have learned a valuable lesson from all this: never attack a penguin unless you're absolutely certain it's one of your friends in disguise." Doctor Lacey says.

"Yemmf, dnktr lcy." Sango mumbles covered in bandages.

"Nyaaaa…" Kagome says dizzy, covered in bandages as well.

"Wait a minute! Why am I bandaged up?" Asks Leanne.

**Random Story 2**

"Man," Leanne Sighs. "What a morning… I got only two hours of sleep, set my breakfast on fire, cut myself xapflaping, and was just chased around the entire neighbourhood by the eel-monkeys from the refrigerator, whom I've angered somehow. Well… on the bright side, nothing can make this day any worse…"

KRAK BOOM. A lighting bolt comes down and it starts to rain.

"Okay, now it can't get any worse."

SHHHHHHHHHH. Rains so hard the area floods up to Leanne's head.

"Okay, NOW it can't get any worse."

HWOOOOOOOO. A tornado comes and blows all the water away.

"Okay, NOW IT CAN'T get worse."

The atomic boom drops on her. THOOM

The earth is dead. "Okay, NOW IT CAN'T GET—AAAACK!"

Sango pushes Leanne. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP SAYING THAT!"

**Random Story 3**

GASP! Leanne points at Kagome. "DON"T DO IT, KAGOME! DON'T EAT THAT BANANA!"

Kagome is holding a banana up to her mouth. BITE. "Ha"

"AAAAAAAARGH! HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW THAT SEEING SOMEONE EAT A BANANA IS MY ULTIMATE WEAKNESS!" Leanne screams.

Munch, munch, munch. Kagome eats the banana.

"And now, it's time for a story…" Nicole says randomly appearing. "In the heavens, there once lived a goddess named Sharoncorria. She was beautiful, serene, and full of mirth. On one fateful day, Sharoncorria fell in love…with a peanut farmer and part-time salad bowl named Hector Arthur Parking Brake. The lovers courted, and eventually married. Soon after that, the goddess gave birth to a daughter. But the mighty god Pelvis did not approve of one of his goddesses marrying a mere mortal. And he said, "I shall place a curse on this child… I shall make it so that whenever the child sees someone eating a banana, it will bring her great pain."…But by accident he cast too strong a spell. And the baby died."

"Who are you anyway? And how did you get into the house?" Asks Leanne.

**Random Story 4**

Kagome, Sango and Leanne are sitting in the living room.

"This chair feels weird. I wonder why?" Asks Leanne.

"Well," Starts Sango. "Leanne…if I were to guess I'd say it's because…" Gets a terrified look on her face. "THAT'S NOT A CHAIR AT ALL! IT'S A LIVE GRIZZLY!"

They run away screaming AAAAGH!

Leanne has a blank look on her face. "Could you turn the TV towards us?" Leanne asks the bear.

"Yeah Sure."

**Random Story 5**

Inuyasha walks up to the girls. "Girls… we have to talk…"

"Who are you?" Asks Leanne.

"I'm INUYASHA I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE STAR! Look, Leanne…ever since you brought that Dalmatian car here, it's been driving me crazy! Every night just as I'm about to fall asleep, I'm startled by a bunch of barking and squealing downstairs!"

"Huh! Sounds like it's fighting with the squirrel car!" Leanne says.

"Well it's to be expected. They are natural rivals." Sango says.

"Really? I thought Dalmatians and squirrels were allies…" Asks the grizzly bear.

"Not when in automobile format." Sango points out.

"Whatever just DO something and do it QUICKLY!" Inuyasha walks away.

"Mmm… so what should we do?" Asks Leanne.

"Well, Leanne, in cases like this, I'm afraid there's only one think we can do…"

"Right!" Leanne puts on slim leather clothes. "Let's try to be back before eight. That's when late night ninja cookery starts."

"Errr…actually, swimming the English Channel won't be necessary this time…" Sango says.

"Really?" Asks Leanne.

"Yup, there's only one way the two cars can resolve their differences… with a FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Sango shakes her fist.

Thus…in a ring.

"READY!" Kagome says in skimpy clothes.

"FIGHT!"

The Dalmatian car and the Squirrel car are facing off in the ring.

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

"I HATE THOSE GIRLS…" Inuyasha says holding a pillow over his ears.

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

And so the fighting tagged through the night…. 

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

Then moments later…

The fight continued to rage through the night…

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

And then finally the fateful moment arrived…

When the girls got bored and started watching TV…

Inuyasha looks really mad behind Leanne. "Girls I AM SERIOUS! IF THIS CONTINUES ANY LONGER, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Who are you again?" Asks Leanne.

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

**Random Story 5**

"Eating potato chips is a pleasurable experience!" Leanne says eating a chip.

"Yup." Sango says eating a chip.

"These chips taste so good…" Kagome says looking at one. Kagome blushes slowing eating one. "Mmmm...So good mmmm."

"…." Leanne looks sick and Sango has a chip hanging out of her mouth.

Munch. Munch, munch. Kagome eats the chip.

And now a word from Nicole.

"For those who live in Great Britain, it is worth noting that Crisps are called 'chips' by Americans. Thank you."

And now a word from England Man…

"I wish to object to Nicole's crass assumption the we don't know crisps can be called 'chips'. We happen to know that fact bloody well enough, and would appreciate it if you give us more credit that this! I mean… crikey!"

"Crikey?" Says a bear cub.

"Wait a minute!" Says the Grizzly bear. "You're not England man at all! You're actually… AUSTRALIA MAN!" Pull off his clothes revealing Australian clothes.

VWIP, FWOOMP! "Oh no! I've been found out! Oye! Crikey! DANGER DANGER DANGER!"

Leanne eats a chip and reaches for another one. Her eyes shoot out wide "OH MY GOD GIRLS!" Lighting crack sounds in the background. "WE'RE OUT OF CHIPS!"

There eyes all go wide. They all scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**Random Story 7**

Leanne is on the phone. "...And that was the most exciting 14-person orgy I ever took part in! But enough about me, how about you? Have you had any sex lately? Oh too busy? That's a shame… you really should take a day off… go over to a bar find a couple guys and take them home! Yeah you should try it. It's fun! Good send me pictures okay? Hold it here he comes." Inuyasha walks by. "Here Inuyasha! It's your brother…" Leanne gives him the phone and walks off.

Leanne is in her room cleaning the squirrel tube. When she looks around it she sees Inuyasha very mad. "Hi Inuyasha. How was your phone call…?"

THUMP! Inuyasha grabs Leanne.

Outside Sango knocks on Leanne's door. "Hey... Leanne? Could ya give me a hand? I need some help lifting the big, orange…"

She opens the door. CRASH, KCHAK, BANG, CRASH, SHOOOOM! A bunch of missiles and guns shots buzz by her head. She closes the door. "Okay! I'll go ask Kagome." She walks away.

**30 minutes later**

Leanne and Inuyasha walk out of her room. "Ahhh now that was one of our better fights!" Leanne says.

"I'll say." Inuyasha says.

"Yep, there's nothing like a little hardcore violence to get your blood pumping for the rest of the day…"

Inuyasha looks at Leanne. "Umm are you ok?"

"Heheh don't worry! I'm fine, I'm fine." Leanne face is pouring with blood. "In fact, I've never felt better! HAHAHHAHA! HAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHA!" Leanne is throwing blood everywhere.

"GAH! LEANNE! Is…is there a doctor in the house?" Inuyasha yells.

"Yes, as a matter of fact…I do happen to be in your house, for some reason…" Says Doctor Lacey appearing. "I'll have a look at her…" Walks over to her.

"Oh! LOOK! It's the beige phantom!" Leanne says.

"No Leanne, It's Doctor Lacey now, I need to perform some tests to determine your problem. I'll touch a spot and you tell me if it hurts okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Roosevelt!"

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"How about here?"

"AAAAAAAGHHHHH! GYAAAAAA OH GOD THE PAIN! … No."

Inuyasha gets a weird look on his face. "Uh… okay I'll just be going then…" Starts to walk away.

"Well, it looks to me like you have a really bad case of laryngitis." Doctor Lacey says. "Here…I'll try taking your pulse…" Blood starts gushing out were she pushes. "Hmmm I don't think that was suppose to happen…"

"Wheee… Li'l fluffy clouds…"

Kazer Dragon: Well I hope that makes up for all I missed this week. But I had schoolwork! I got a 90 overall average for my classes!


	10. DAY 27

Kazer Dragon: The idea pool is getting low. So I'm going to start on the real story of the SERIES. Yes there is a reason for 'some' of the situations. Oh and a question so please review and it will be my choice…

**Who should be stupid, sexcrazed one in the SERIES SEASON 2 Inuyasha or Kagome.**

**THE SERIES DAY 27**

Sango is in the living room singing on there karaoke machine. "You are in my head…swimming forever in my head…" Leanne walks in. "Ahh… Hey Leanne!"

"Hello Sango." Leanne replies looking like she's used her ability to look sexy.

"Wow…I haven't seen you use that ability in a while…" Leanne poses in sexy poses. "…Uhhh Leanne are you ok?" Sabgo asks.

"Of course I am Sango! Why do you ask? Tee Hee!" Leanne Giggles. She starts to walks away but turns around giving Sango a sexy look. "Well so long, I have to go do some…Stuff." Walks off.

Kagome is walking down the hall singing. "Just…get…real. Don't be a cosmic woo woo! La la EEP?" Kagome runs into sexy Leanne her eyes go wide.

"Hey Kagome. So …how has your day been?" Leanne asks still giving sexy looks. "Mine has been exciting. How about you." Makes her breasts pop out. "Has your day been…exciting? Oh look! A quarter." Bends down right in front of Kagome.

Sango walks up to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, Umm I'm just wondering if you've—"

"Sango, does Leanne seem to be acting weird to you?" Kagome butts in.

"You've noticed it too? Hmm" Sango thinks. "If KAGOME can notice it on her own, something's definitely not right…"

Kagome's eyes get wide. "Whoa…I've never seen ANYONE pick up a quarter that way before…"

Leanne stands up. She is wearing extremely tight leather pants and a very, very small T-shirt. (Think SEXY People!)

"How did she get into those pants?" Kagome asks.

"I'm gonna try talking to her." Sango walks over to her. "Leanne… you wouldn't happen to be playing some kind of joke on us, would you?"

"Why Sango whatever do you mean?" Leanne asks winking.

Sango grabs Leanne's shirt. "Leanne I'M SERIOUS IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF GAME, IT'S NOT VERY AMUSING, SO **KNOCK IT OFF**!" Sango Yells.

"Um…Sango could ya let go for a sec? My chest feels itchy." FAWP Sango lets go. "Thank you." Leanne puts her hand up her shirt and starts to scratch her boobs. "Ohhhhhh." Scratch, Scratch, Scratch.

Sango gets a blank look and Kagome is drooling.

Leanne looks at Sango. Blinks. Smiles. "What were we talking about?"

Sango turns to Kagome. "Oh-kay I've seen enough we gotta do something…"

"Y-yeah." Kagome is still drooling.

"Looks like a full-fledged interrogation is in order, followed by a psychiatric evaluation at the very least…" Sango starts.

"Can we tie her up?" Kagome asks.

Yawn! Leanne yawns. That yawn was soo long. It was a sexy yawn. A super duber yawn. A yawn that would make all other people yawn. Her yawn was not only cute but a yawn that yawned into the heart. And even though your reading her yawn you want to yawn yourself. (Did you yawn?)

"You always ask that Kagome. Has the answer ever been no?" Asks Sango.

"I'm bored I think I'll take off my clothes" Leanne starts to take her shirt off. KABOOM Leanne explodes only her glasses are left. Sango and Kagome are stunned.

"Leanne?" Sango whispers.

"CAREFUL, GIRLS" They both turn around. Leanne is behind them with a rocket launcher. "There's more of them out there!" Leanne Yells.

Kazer Dragon: I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger! Cause I don't have time to figure out where I go to next. Any way have a good weekend. READ INUYASHA MEETS SURVIVOR!


	11. DAY 27 PART 2

Kazer Dragon: Its been real busy for me this week. So I plan on at least getting one done. I'M SO SORRY! Please don't stop reading! Its only because exams are coming up (heehee cumming). Anyhow please forgive if you do FREE SEX! That's right FREE SEX!

**THE SERIES DAY 28 PART 2**

"So." Leanne Starts. "That's the situation…a bunch of androids that look like me are running around…Don't know where they came from…don't know why they're here…"

A Leanne clone comes walking up the street beside them. "Mmm…I'm feeling sweaty…"

"BUT THEY ARE REALLY REALLY ANNOYING!" Leanne uses the gun to destroy the robot. "I mean…GEEZE I don't act like that at all!"

"You're right. These androids are a lot more shameless…" Sango says.

"EXACTLY! It's like someone out there built these to make me look BAD! But why would they do such a thing?" Leanne thinks. "I hope I'll find out soon…but until then…"

Another android comes walking down the street. "Look at my chest! Look at my chest!"

"I'M JUST GONNA HAFTA BLOW UP EVERY ONE OF THESE DARNED THINGS I COME ACROSS!" Leanne yells and blows it up. "And it looks like there's a lot of them out there…So..um…girls, could you"

"SAY NO MORE LEANNE!" Sango rips off her clothes and underneath is an army outfit. "Mutilating a bunch of androids that look just like you sounds like the best experience a girl could ever have!"

"Th-thanks Sango I think…" Leanne gets cut off by Kagome.

"I wanna help too! I wanna blow stuff up!" Kagome jumps up.

"You can help Kagome… but right now, I need help in a different way…see it's been really a tough day for me, and I could really use some stress relief right about now…so if we could just go and…" Leanne sighs.

"OKAY!" Kagome yells.

The both jump into the squirrel tube that suddenly appears.

"I have a feeling out lives are going to get tough from this point on." Sango gets her gun out.

A guy is walking down a street. "la la la." He sings.

"HEY CUTIE!" A Leanne android jumps out of a bush. "LET'S HAVE SEX!"

FOOOOOM Leanne appears with a flamethrower and burns it.

"You are a very lucky man…" Sango says putting her hand on his shoulder. "Had we arrived a minute late, you may have ended up having red hot monkey sex with that voluptuous female robot."

"Ummm thank you?" Says the confused man.

"BE careful! These androids are everywhere! And I'd like to make it clear that they're not me, nor am I responsible for their existence!" Leanne says. "Yes… They're out there, making life difficult for all of us with their utter shamelessness and exploitative habit. Chaos has been unleashed, and all because someone out there had something against me for some reason. It'll be hard, long battle, but I'll see to it that these robots do as little damage as possible, and when I find out who's responsible, they'll pay for making me look like such a monster. OH THEY WILL PAY… Anyway LET'S HAVE SEX!" Leanne tries to jump on the guy but gets hit with a boomerang. She lands on the ground.

"Sorry! My hand slipped!" Kagome says giggling.

"Well Leanne…ready to continue fighting the evil forces that are making you look like a deranged pervert…which you're obviously not?" Sango sarcastically.

Leanne is getting up. "Rgggg very funny, Sango…"

"Anyway, these things seem to be everywhere! So if you want to minimize the damage they could do, It'd best if we split up for a while…" Sango says.

"Good idea." Leanne is up on her feet.

"But I'd stick with Kagome if I were you, Leanne…I have a theory that some of the actions of these robots have somehow derived from the deep, hidden desires within your psyche…so I don't think it would be good if one of these things were to end up alone with her…" Sango says seriously.

"Huh what's that suppose to mean?" Leanne says picking up a big gun.

"OH DEAR! Silly me! Tee hee!" An android walks up to a couple on the grass alittle ways away. "I put on way too small a shirt to wear! GOSH I'm such an airhead! Hey there, handsome…can I borrow your shirt? I'll give you something really special in return…" She says.

"This girl a friend of yours Duncan?" The girl asks sitting on the picnic mat.

"Oh for goodness sake…" Says Leanne walking over there to kill it.

"HeeHeeeHee HeeHeeeHee HeeHeeeHee HeeHeeeHee HeeHeeeHee" Kagome hears behind her.

KCHAK! Kagome pulls out two huge guns! "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She yells shooting everywhere.

All the androids are in pieces. One of the pieces tries to feel up Kagome. Kagome smiles. FLOOM! Bows it up.

"Wow! Nice shooting Kagome!" Says Leanne coming back.

"Thank you." Kagome smiles.

"I think it's time for us to take a break…with a nice…hot… refreshing shower!" Leanne starts to take off her shirt. She takes it off and walks into a shower that appears. She washes herself sexy like. Kagome just stares.

"Oh... Kagome how long were you planning to let this go on?" The real Leanne walks behind her.

"Only a few more minutes." Kagome laughs getting her guns out.

Back at the house.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Inuyasha says sitting on the couch with Miroku.

"Yeah." Miroku says. He hears the door opening. "Hey Leann…" An android jumps on him and starts having sex.

"Can't you keep it in your pants for once Miroku?" Inuyasha watches. "…stupid erections…"Inuyasha walks to the bathroom.

On a beach somewhere…

A Leanne android is walking down a beach with nothing on with a painted on smiley faces over the nipples and the…umm lower area.

Leanne comes running in guns shooting everything. BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM.

"GEEEZE! For every one I shoot two more appear to replace it!" Leanne complains.

"Three androids have appeared for every one I blew up!" Kagome says.

"Four for me!" Sango says.

"Yeaah…and I've managed to take down 117 androids..." Leanne sighs.

"I took down 274." Kagome says.

"325!" Says a shocked Sango.

"Sooo… that gives us…" Leanne starts counting on her fingers.

"2356 androids." Sango and Kagome say at the same time.

"At least…" Kagome adds.

Leanne SLUMPS! "There has got to be a better way to handle this…" The girls nod.

"And so, a plan to capture one of the androids was formed…and it was called…THE PLAN TO CAPTURE ON OF THE ANDROIDS!" Nicole says from a random place.

"Okay girls watch this! It's great! GREAT!" Leanne starts. "I have a plan that is not only brilliant , but perfect! Yes, perfect, and brilliant! Brilliantly perfect! Nothing is more perfect and brilliant than this plan of perfect brilliantosity! Everyone will explode with orgasmic delight over the perfect brilliance of my plan! Anyway…yes! It involves….this small pineapple!" Leanne holds up a small pineapple.

One small pineapple later…

THOOOMMM! You see a huge explosion.

"Excellent! I have successfully destroyed Ecuador!" Leanne says evilly.

"Neat, but what does that have to do with the androids?" Sango asks.

"……………IT IS BUT THE FIRST STAGE OF AN INCREDIBLY ELABORATE PLAN! THAT"S WHAT!" Leanne yells and laughs HO HO HO.

"If you forgot about the androids, just say so…" Sango has a blank looks on her face.

"Thus, Leanne formulated a new plan based on the events at hand, and not on harassing the innocent Ecuadorians. And she called this plan THE REVENGE OF THE TRANSPARENT BICYCLE!" Nicole says again.

"Okay girls, this time I came up with a really brilliant plan! A plan ten times more brilliant than the most brilliant plan ever created!…Well okay I'm exaggerating. It's more like 47 of the brilliance of the most brilliant plan combined with 54 of the brilliance of the third-most brilliant plan, or, put it more simply, roughly seventeen times the brilliance of the thirty-fourth-most brilliant plan…but that's still pretty darn brilliant! It involves…THIS TOOTH PASTE!" Hold up a tube of Colgate. "THIS MARACA!" Holds up a maraca. "THIS COATHANGER COLLAGE!" Shows the coat hanger collage! "And Bob Dole!"

One toothpaste, maraca, coathanger collage, and bob Dole later…

"Wow…" Sango says wide eyed.

"That was poetry in motion, man…" Kagome says.

"OF COURSE!" Leanne says proud as there's a tied up android on a table.

"Just remains to decide what to do with this robot…can you program, Sango?" Leanne asks.

"Sorry…I'm only good with harware…" Sango says.

"How bout' you Ka…"

"I wonder if pine cones are edible?" Kagome cuts in on Leanne's question.

SNIFF Munch, munch, much. Kagome eats it.

"YAAAAAAGHHH SOMEFIN' HURT MY MOWF!" Kagome yells falling on the floor.

"Let's go ask Miroku." Leanne and Sango say.

Back at the house.

"Hey Miroku do you know someone… Oh its you Inuyasha." Leanne says barging into the door. "Where's Miroku?"

"He's having sex with one of your robot things. I knew it wasn't you cause you prefer more blood…" Inuyasha drinks his coffee.

"Well can you help me with something?" Leanne asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're and idiot…"

"Ceom on Inuyasha I havn't the time for one of your moods…now look here…" Leanne puts her hand on his shoulder

SMAK! He hits her hand. They glare at each other.

Somewhere in England…

"I say, old bean! The girls of yours sure do fight a lot, I say.! Doesn't this bother you, ol' Dickey ol' chum?" Says and old bald guy named Guv.

"Not to worry, GUV! They may seem to be goin' at it a Li'l rough, but they're just playin' sport!" Says Dick with a top hat.

"Oh well, HO HO, jolly good, ol' chum jolley good, I say. Splended. PIP PIP!" Says Guv.

Leanne and Inuyasha are fighting. They are shouting insults and are punching each other. The insults are kinda like Air Head, Obnoxious harlot, Bimbo.

Leanne kises Inuyasha.

At the beach.

"Do those guys even know about these android?" Asks Sango.

"Ah…I'm sure they'll find out about em' somehow." The real Leanne says. "Kagome…must ya carry our captive around that way?"

"What way?" Kagome asks confused.

"You know with the chain, and the leash and…" Leanne looks back. "IS THAT A BALL GAG!"

"Isn't it cute? IT had a little smiley face!" Kagome smiles.

"Kagome…I swear…sometimes you can be sooo uh…"Leanne looks at her.

"Mff!" The Android says.

"Now behave…Or I'll have to punish you!" Kagome says.

They go to the house.

"Lesss where are the guys?" Asks Sango.

"Well, it's lunchtime, so they may be in the kitchen it being lunch time and all… TO THE KITCHEN THEN!" Leanne sneaks up to the door. Leanne see's the android Inuyasha was kissing. Leanne shoots it.

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN' MESSIN' UP OUR KITCH ROBOT!" Leanne looks at the broken android. "How d'ya like that? IT won't answer me!"

"How rude." Sango says.

Kagome looks over and see's a tired Miroku. "There he is!"

"HEYYY MIROKU CAN YA HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!" Leanne yells. "See…I need some help programming and none of us know how, and we were wondering if…"

ZHOOOP! "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!" Miroku yells running away.

"What was that about?" Leanne asks.

And android walks through the door. "HI, We've come to understand that you're harbouring on of us androids?"

"Umm yeah. Right here." Leanne points to their captive.

"We'll have to take her back now." The robot smiles.

Leanne and Sango laugh.

"Shall you shoot her or shall I?" Leanne says laughing.

"Let's both shoot her." Sango says and they both pull out there guns.

KA CHAKA CHAKA! The androids head opens up and a huge laser comes out of it.

"I didn't know they could do THAT!" Leanne says wide-eyed.

At the hospital.

"Well I hope you girls learned a lesson from this…I'm not sure what the lesson is, but I hope you learned it." Doctor Lacey says.

"Yes Doctor Lacey." Leanne says. They are all bandaged up. "Well, girls…we may have just gotten our hineys kicked, and we may have lost the android we captured, but even so, in a way, we can consider this a VICTORY! Ummm…And how was this a victory? In a way, Sango."

"In what w-?"

"IN A WAY!" Leanne yells at Sango.

"Well on the bright side…at least things can't get much worse right?" Kagome says.

Kazer Dragon: Next week should be a normal week. I'm so sorry PLEASE my mind needs rest too ya know…


	12. DAY 27 PART 3

Kazer Dragon: I'm still behind, but not many people review. During Christmas break I'll do more promise!

**THE SERIES DAY 28 PART 3**

"The combat android just radioed in!" Says dark figure one.

"OOOOH! And?" Says dark figure two.

"The girls have been…ehehe…neutralized…to put it lightly…" Dark figure one says.

"OOOH! EXCELLENT!" Dark figure two says.

"ARRRG! I'm still disappointed I had to release the combat android earlier than planned ARRRG!" Says dark figure three.

"Yes….that WAS a little careless of us." Dark figure one says.

"I don't think any of us thought they'd be smart enough to try capturing one of the robots…but they did do a rather poor job at it." Dark figure two says.

"That they did! HO HO HO! And I don't think they'll be attempting another stunt like that for a while. And if they do…heh heh…how is the UBER-ANDROID doing?" Asks dark figure one.

"ARRG! It's coming along nicely! I believe it'll be fully functional in one month! ARRRG! And in the meantime the androids are continuing to make copies of each other…ARRRG there's nothing Leanne can do now she's overwhelmed." Says dark figure three.

"FABULOUUS! Now Leanne knows what it's like to have a taste of our justice!" Says figure one.

"She's finally getting what she deserves!" Figure two says.

"SUFFER, LEANNE, SUFFER! ARRRG!" Dark figure three yells.

**Knock, knock. Open door, Open door.**

Brittany knocks at the house where Leanne and the others live. An android opens the door... "WOW Leanne look at you! Did you dress that way for me? Of course you did!" Says Brittany when she sees the sanky dress android. "So how have you been? It's been a while! Have you been getting naked a lot? And how are Kagome and Sango! Are they dressed the same? You've been having a threesome haven't you? Can I come in? Gee, I bet I've been missing out on a lot huh? You three have missed me, right? OF COURSE! You must have known I was coming and that's why you dressed up! Good move! Except you were probably naked before, right? Of course I'm right!" The Android grabs her. "Ya know I get naked sometimes hearing that turns you on right? Hey where are Kagome and Sango surely they're excited I'm here? OR maybe there too busy Experimenting." The Android cocks her fist. "So can I come in? Can I watch, or are you all busy getting ready and made up for-?" The android punches her sending her flying.

"Are you sure you want to do this Leanne?" Asks Sango inside the house.

"Yes Sango."

"Really?" Sango asks.

"Yes I'm just tried Sango…we've fought and struggled so much, yet it seems like we've gotten nowhere. And I don't think this is worth this much effort. If a bunch of people I don't even know are going to get a false impression of me then fine!" Leanne says.

"Well…I see what you mean but still…it's not like you to GIVE UP like this…" Sango says.

"I've never dealt with a problem quite like this before Sango." Leanne pouts.

"Yes but still…"Leanne cuts Sango off.

"RIGHT ready to go back to the way things were before?" Asks Leanne.

"YUP!" Kagome cheers.

Sango sighs. "I guess…"

"Anyway Kagome remember that time when we did that thing?" Leanne asks.

"YES! I do remember that time! It was neat that time was!" Kagome says happily.

KABOOM!

Brittany lands on the house destroying it, they see her on her head.

"Is that…is that BRITTANY?" Leanne asks.

"Ah Leanne wow how did you change your clothes so quickly? Say I'm sort of having trouble remembering what just happened…and my head sort of hurts for some reason! I guess I need to be comforted…" Brittany says quickly.

"Its not enough…" Sango says Angrily

"That they have to annoy us relentlessly and male me look bad in front of tons of people…" Leanne says also angry.

"And they physically attack us when we try to fight back…" Kagome is angry too I'm shocked.

"Now they went and hurt Brittany….BEFORE WE EVER GOT A CHANCE TO! Something we've always dreamed of doing, and they just come right in and…thise androids…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!" Leanne screams.

A whole bunch of Leanne sexy dressed androids walk up to a English and a Australian man.

"CRICKEY!" Says the Australian man.

"Indeed." Says the English man.

KABLOOOOOEEEYYYY

Leanne, Sango and Kagome are dressed in black and just destroyed all of the androids with their guns.

"This area is secure." Leanne says.

"Hey, Leanne is it just me, or are these androids getting even more annoying?" Asks Sango.

"Yeah well…they'll all be gone soon enough." Leanne evil laughs.

"This time, they've goon too far! They're past the threshold! They crossed the line and pushed me over the edge! They slapped the wrong badger! Threw too many foul balls! They took the sandwich and ran with it off a cliff into my…" Leanne says.

"Okay Leanne we got it." Sango says.

An Android is walking down the street.

"I accidentally forgot my pants!" Says the robot.

CLICK! Leanne puts her gun to its head, "Poser I never forget to wear pants…on accident" BLAM. Leanne blows the head off.

A sign says: All stupid androids go this way.

An android goes that way.

Another sign says: Now go up this ladder.

The android climbs and ends up in a room full of androids.

Leanne, Kagome and Sango light a fuse. The room is on top of a huge bomb.

GONSHOO!

Leanne, Sango and Kagome grad some parts and start walking away.

The Combat Android sees them.

**At a secret base…DUN DUN DUH**

"They think we're idiots. They think we have no ability to strategize. That we just run around cluelessly. They have no idea…" Says Leanne.

"I do believe it's ready…" Sango says opening a door.

"Cool, obviously a complete and intact android can be traced by them somehow….But when we blew up those androids we took those parts! They'll have a much harder time tracking down destroyed components. In an abandoned squirrel car warehouse in the middle of nowhere!" Leanne says.

SNIFF the combat androids pops out of the bushes. "Actually it's not so hard is you carry the parts out in the open while talking loudly about it. IDIOTS!"

Kazer Dragon: Well, I hope to get at least and Inuyasha meets Survivor this week done. Then its Inuyasha Christmas special next week and a very merry the Series Christmas. So look forward to that!


	13. DAY 27 PART 4

Kazer Dragon: I think ONE fan fiction at a time is a good idea from now on and update it two times a week. Good thing Inuyasha meets Survivor is almost done go read it then!

**THE SERIES DAY 28 PART 4**

"Well girls…looks like you have two choices…" Says the combat android. "Give this storage place up to me now, or get your butts kicked, and then give the place up to me. What'll it be?"

Leanne walks back to the girls. "C'mon girls let's go."

"Huh?" Kagome asks confused.

"Leanne. What are you saying?" Sango asks.

"Look you heard her. What can we do? We're really no match for her…" Leanne sighs. "But know this robot…we won't give up ever. Is that understood? We're not gonna lose to you…if you steal a thousand android parts from us, we'll capture a thousand more, and we'll keep doing it for as long as it takes!" Leanne looks at the robot.

"OH HOW SERIOUS!" The combat android laughs. "Gonna keep your fight against a force you can't possibly win against, huh? How valiant! How sad! I'd feel bad for you girls…if I wasn't a robot with simulated emotions haha!" The Combat android walks into the squirrel car factory. "Well let's what we have in here…" Comes across a pile of parts with a robot head on top with BRAIN CHIP IMPORTANT DO NOT LOSE! Tied on to it. "They sure are making it easy for us…" Pulls the head off. CLICK The head is connected to a Release switch.

TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA BI!

Two huge eyes glare at the android.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……….

A huge squirrel car is staring down at her…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The Android screams.

Click. Leanne closes the door to the factory. "I'd feel bad for her…if she wasn't a robot with simulated emotions."

The girls laugh.

**In the bad guys secret area.**

The dark figures were really… that's pudgy, beehive haired and butterfly glasses women (A.K.A: PBHBGW), Angry lesbian, and Critic Women.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Angry Lesbian screams at her computer.

"What is it Angry Lesbian?" Asks PBHBGW.

On the screen: UNIT lba-c619 NO SIGNAL!

"It…it's gone! The combat androids signal has gone completely out!" Says Angry Lesbian.

"It must be a computer glitch!" PBHBGW says.

Angry Lesbian picks up the computer shaking it and foaming at the mouth. "ARRRGGGG NO! IT'S NOT! THEY DID IT! SOMEHOW THEY DESTROYED IT! ARRRGGGGG!"

"HOW COULD THEY?" PBHBGW asks.

"That does it! I'm getting back to work on the UBER ANDROID and I won't stop until it's DONE!" Angry Lesbian leaves.

"YES! GO!" PBHBGW yells after her. _The combat android is gone…I'm almost starting to feel worried! But then, We're still way ahead…there are still a lot of androids out there…and when the uber-android is done he he…_ Starts Laughing.

Leanne stops dead in her tracks.

"You okay Leanne?" Asks Sango.

"Y-yeah….just felt kinda freaked for a sec there…but actually I've been thinkin' about what the robot said…OHHH HOW SERIOUS just a snide remark but it kinda got to me. You don't suppose it's true do you girls? That we've gotten really serious lately? We just don't seem to be ourselves lately…we're getting caught up in the battle and don't seem to be having as much fun as we should. We may have won a big victory but I think we're losing our sense of humour in the process…Maybe that's just what the person behind the androids wants…and now I seem to be thinking too much. But you know what I mean! This…isn't me! Hunting robots down like some merciless mercenary! I'M LEANNE I LIVE FOR FUN AND LOVE AND…PLACING GIANT BADGER TROUTS ON TOP OF TALL DEMON SLAYERS!" Leanne pulls out a huge badger trout.

"WHAT!" Sango covers her head.

…

…

…

"But then," Leanne throws the trout down. "I guess this isn't really the time for that." Leanne points and hits a wall. "For you see we are nearly back at the house." Looks at her finger on the house. "SEE?" Leanne goes inside.

"You think Miroku's still here?" Sango asks.

"I dunno let's ask that giant penguin!" Leanne says.

WOK WOK! There's a huge penguin in the living room.

Leanne pokes it. "Excuse me Mr. Penguin could you tell me if…" The Penguins turns around Its Miroku in a penguin costume. "Uhhh…Miroku…so….we were wondering if its ok to ask you…"

"SAMBA!" Miroku hits Leanne in the head with a giant Maraca.

SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA and he runs away.

"…" All the girls are wide eyed as they walk into another room.

"MMMM-mh!" Miroku stretches.

Leanne and Sango look at each other.

"HI MIROKU!" Kagome greets.

"I uh, see you're not wearing you armour today…" Leanne says confused.

"Well, you see Leanne. From now on, I'm only wearing it when FIGHTING CRIME!" Miroku yells.

"Oh…I didn't know you fought crime." Leanne says.

"And by CRIME I mean KITTENS!" Miroku yells again.

"Mew." Says a little kitten by Miroku.

"YOU"RE DARN LUCKY I'M NOT WEARING MY ARMOUR!" Miroku points at the kitten.

"Umm…anyway Miroku we were wondering if you knew anyone with…." Leanne starts.

"I HAVE NOT THE TIME TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!" Miroku says like a robot. "Please direct all further questions to my stand-in." Miroku puts a cardboard cut out of him only in underwear.

"So Miroku do you know anyone who knows how to program?" Kagome asks the cut out.

"Kagome…." Leanne sighs while Miroku walks away. Leanne grabs Kagome. "Come on…let's go follow him."

Sango runs behind. "Can I keep that?"

_Looks like this isn't gonna be easy… _Leanne thinks.

"All right Kagome give me the android head." Sango says. "I'll be in my room for a while."

"But didn't you say you're not a programmer?" Kagome asks handing over the head.

"I'm not but…but I can run a diagnostic on the chip that's inside this thing…This seemed to be a dominant android, so I may find something useful, even if I search randomly…. While I do this you two go after Miroku." Sango goes inside her room.

"Leanne?" Kagome pokes her.

"S-sorry I as busy thinking of something for some reason…" Leanne says.

"You've been thinking of things?" Miroku runs up and asks.

"Yeah…" Leanne says oddly.

"I like thinking of things too!" Miroku Announces.

"YEAH!" Leanne says cheerfully.

"Thinking of things is GREAT! Let's think of some more things right NOW!" Miroku says.

"YEAH!" Leanne cheers.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUU." They are all thinking.

"DAAAAGH WHAT AM I DOING!" Leanne jumps up. "MIROKU I REALLY HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU…" Leanne points at where Miroku was but now there's a cardboard cut-out.

"SAY!" Kagome says. "Leanne it may be just me but…I think Miroku is acting really strange."

Leanne looks at Kagome blankly.

"Okay where did he go now? WHERE WHERE WHERE!" Leanne stomps around the house.

"Chair, pear, hair!" Kagome says following behind.

"RRGH! Well its obvious Miroku become extremely hyperactive…but I'm beginning to think he's deliberately running from us as well! WHY! WHY WHY WHY?" Leanne says Angrily.

"Sky. Fly, PIE!" Kagome says happily.

"Kagome STOP IT!" Leanne says breathing deeply.

"Drop it, Flop it, Xop it!" Kagome says.

"KNOCK IT OFF KAGOME I MEAN IT!" Leanne grab Kagome.

"Why don't you to spilt up and search." Says Miroku in a cat suit. "Then you'll find me twice as fast!"

"He's right! Let's spilt up you go that way!" Leanne points.

"RIGHT!" Kagome goes running off.

Leanne thinks for a minute.

"W-WAIT KAGOME COME BACK!" Leanne yells after her.

"Nyahahahahaha she sure is fast! Meow!" Miroku laughs.

Leanne looks really pissed. "MIROKU YOU….GRRRRR"

"NYAAAAAAAH" Miroku goes running off and crying. "MY MASTER IS ANGRY WITH ME MEOW MEOW!"

"What? Miroku wait." Leanne looks blank. "Hunting the androids was easier than this!"

"CHASE BEGINS!" Says Nicole.

Leanne is running after Miroku.

Miroku is driving the squirrel car with Leanne is the Dalmatian car not far behind.

They are chasing each other on those huge ball things you sit on.

Kagome enters a room with a whole bunch of cut outs.

"MIROKU'S EVERYWHERE! Which one is real? I know I'll punch all the Miroku's. When one of them says ouch I'll know it's the real one. PUNCH!" Kagome punches a cut out. "PUNCH PUNCH!" Kagome keeps punching.

Miroku is in a bubble running away from Leanne.

Miroku is riding a huge shrimp.

Leanne follows him into a room.

"Miroku you in here?" Leanne asks.

The door slams shut.

"Chase over." Nicole announces.

Kazer Dragon: Well well what's next. I don't even know yet…. That's a bad thing right? Anyhow I'll try and get another up next week.


	14. DAY 27 PART 5

Kazer Dragon: Sorry I just…can't think of an ending but wait…OH YES I HAVE!

**THE SERIES DAY 28 PART 5**

Kagome is still punching the cutouts.

PUUUNCH! PUUUNCH! PUUUUUUUNCH!

"Ouch!"

"AHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screams!

Sango is rubbing her arm.

"Miroku do you know anyone who can program?" Kagome asks Sango.

Sango looks at Kagome.

SMAK!

"Ouch!" Kagome says getting hit in the head with a stick by Sango.

**Back at the room.**

"Oh hi Inuyasha!" Leanne says entering the room. "So…this is your room. I've never been in it before. It's um…nice and stuff. Anyway I have to….umm…see I was chasing Miroku because we need his…um." Inuyasha is starein at Leanne. "So ummm Gee Inuyasha…I'm sure there's a logical reason you're looking at me like that…hahahaa."

Inuyasha walks over to her pushing her down on a bed and Inuyasha gets on top.

"Ahhh!" SKITTER SKITTER. Leanne skitters away. "Inuyasha this…isn't a joke is it?"

TUP! Inuyasha comes close. "Yup!"

SKITTER SKITTER CRASH! Leanne falls off the bed. "Owww…." Leanne says getting up.

"Come on Leanne…what's wrong?" Inuyasha asks looking into her eyes. "Don't you like me?"

"Well, sure I like you. Inuyasha…but I never…I mean Kagome and you seemed…." Leanne says.

"I see, I understand." Inuyasha walks away.

"Inuyasha." Leanne says sadly.

FAWP! Inuyasha pulls a blanket covering the squirrel tube.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Asks Inuyasha with a horny look on his face. "...Leanne?"

**Back with Kagome and Sango.**

"Uh…so where's Leanne? I think we got something here…" Sango says looking at Kagome.

"KAGOME SENSE….THINGLING!" Kagome runs off.

"Kagome?" Sango yells after her.

**Back with Inuyasha and Leanne.**

"You see Leanne… something happened and it made me realize…. I've always wanted this…and when I realized that, I kind of ended up putting this tube together…. using toothpicks, sand, bi-cycle parts and lint. Did I ever tell you how good I was with lint?" Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha…" Leanne says.

"Well are you gonna sit there all day! I want you Leanne!" Inuyasha points his finger at her.

"Inuyasha look…. don't be offended okay? This just doesn't feel right…I know we don't talk much, but I still feel like I know you, and…this isn't you! I don't think the real you…wants this…and also…" Leanne gets cut off.

"Oh so you don't think I'm being serious is that it? Fine! If I have to prove it to you, then I will…" Inuyasha drops his pants…

CHOOM! The wall blows up.

"Opps!" Says a Leanne robot.

It looks at Leanne. VIP. Then looks at Inuyasha. "Oh! Am I interrupting anything?"

"You! Didn't a blow you up?" Asks Leanne.

"You did! But she fixed me!" Says the android.

"What? Who fixed y…" CHOOOM AGAIN! Leanne starts to say as another wall blows up.

"HI!" Says another robot.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"I must admit for once…I'm glad to see you robots…" Leanne sighs.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

Leanne gets out a huge gun. CHAK! "But I'm still gonna blow you up…"

"Okay!" says the first one.

"Okay!" Says the second one.

FRAK! Leanne blows them up.

Inuyasha is standing there with his pants down. "Uh…Leanne…why did two copies of you just enter my room and explode?"

"Oh you mean you didn't know? There are android clones of me running around." Leanne says Inuyasha has a shocked look on his face. "These annoying things are crawling everywhere! So I'm surprised you haven't run into one yet…"

Inuyasha thinks back to the Leanne androids hitting on him

…

Inuyasha looks scary…. "ANDROIDS HUH? I see…that sure explains a lot…that's good to know…yeah…. Leanne just now, I'm thinking…if it's no trouble for you…. I'm wondering if you could…maybe" Inuyasha hits Leanne sending her flying. "**GET THE && OUT OF MY ROOM**" Inuyasha screams as loud as he can before putting his pants back on.

"Leanne!" Kagome screams entering the room with Sango.

"KROOOOOOOOOOOOOM Leanne goes into the walls.

"Hi there girls what's up?" Miroku asks.

"…I think everything is back to normal." Sango says and then looks at Miroku. "Say where have you been?"

"I've been screwing Leanne androids and I broke a couple so I turned them into Miroku drones!" Miroku says.

"Okay Miroku go have fun!" Sango says and he happily goes off to 'play' with more androids. "Now girls," Sango holds up a piece of paper. "I looked through the androids code, and noticed this weird number, 30.197.4, kept coming up, I spend a while trying to figure out what the heck it could mean, then it occurred to me…coordinates…split it into two numbers, and you end up with coordinates that happen to be pretty close to us 30.1,97.4.

**So the girls went to the coordinates…**

There is a huge warehouse with the name: Warehoused that have nothing to do with plots against Leanne INC. (Property of the society of people who hate things.). Androids are pouring out of it.

"This has to be it girls…this is where they're coming from…where it began and where we can end it. You rock Sango for finding this!" Leanne says.

"Of course I do!" Sango agrees.

"I CAN"T WAIT! LET'S GO BLAST THEM ALL!" Kagome says getting a gun.

"Well Kagome…I'm afraid that in this case, running in guns ablaze wouldn't be the best idea." Sango says.

"Yeah she's right." Leanne says.

"Really?" Kagome asks sad.

"They may all be idiots but there must be a ton of robots in there!" Leanne says.

"They'd smother us!" Sango yells.

"Smothered by Leanne clones?" Kagome thinks of her and Leanne clones doing a puppy dance. Kagome goes wide eyed.

"Kagome?" Leanne asks before turning to Sango. "Anyway we can't rush in so…"

"Time for convert tactics. Sneak in there and find a way to take the whole place down…" Sango thinks.

"Yes…but how to sneak in there undetected…there must be some way to go about it…if only…one of us resembled those robots…" Leanne thinks. "Yes! If someone looked just like those robots, they could pretend to be one and walk among them, making a covert operation easy!"

Kagome and Sango have a evil look on there face…

**10 mins later…**

"This isn't where I was going at all…" Leanne says dressed in a sexy maid outfit.

"Awww don't be so mopey! You look Cyuuuuute!" Kagome smiles.

"Yeah…. you make a nice robot bimbo Leanne!" Sango says.

"But we don't have to dress me up like this, ya know! There are robots out there dressed in my normal outfits…in fact I just ran into a couple when Inuyasha and I…." Leanne blushes. "Err…I mean I ran into a couple."

"Yeah well most of them are all dolled up and besides it's fun! Really Leanne you never had that big of a problem with this before….You're not as shameless as the androids, but you're not completely uptight right. Maybe you were right about becoming too serious…." Sango says.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT I GET YER POINT!" Leanne yells.

"RIGHT! ENOUGH TALK! HERE IS YOUR WEAPON!" Sango passes her a feather duster.

"A….a duster of course." Leanne says taking it. "So how does it work?"

"It's simple just squeeze it three times…you'll hear a 'beep'" Sango says. "Then get the heck away from it. It'll explode in thirty seconds. It won't be a huge explosion though, you'll have to find a weak spot and place it there!"

"No problem now I'm OFF!" Leanne runs into the factory.

"GOOD LUCK!" Sango calls after her.

"A MOLE IS EATING MY HEAD!" Kagome yells.

Mole says: Munch munch.

**Inside the factory.**

Leanne sees a whole bunch of robots.

Leanne looks around and sees androids making other androids.

The supervising android claps her hands. CLAP! "Snap it up, sexy workers! The sexy manager wants 100 sexy units finished before our next sexy maintenance check!"

Leanne walks down some halls. "Well…so far this has been a thoroughly disturbing experience." Leanne walks by a room that says: Training room. Leanne opens it and looks inside…

Inside there is a classroom setting with a android chained naked to the wall with the teacher android is dressed in leather with a whip.

"Hmm…I think you're ready!" Says the Teacher.

"NO! I need to be punished more!" Cries the chained up robot.

"Nope…I'm afraid you haven't been naughty enough. We're done!" Says the Teacher.

"PLEASE MASTER!" Begs the chained up one.

"Well….Oh-kay one more hour. I'll get out the big yellow ham…"

Leanne closes the door shocked.

**Seven hours later.**

Leanne is still standing by the door shocked.

"Hi there!" Says an android coming up behind her. "Ummm are you okay? Do you need a tune-up?" Leanne android asks.

"Say…you wouldn't happen to know the location of the most sensitive and unstable part of out base would ya?" Leanne asks. "Say a place I shouldn't get near if I had some kind of explosive. I…um…need to clean it! Cause I'm a Maid see?"

"Hmmm! I'm not sure, but it may be that 'boiler room' with is over there, to the left, down the hall, to the right and five rooms down. But I don't think we can…" The android starts.

"Thank you! G'bye!" Leanne walks away quickly.

_All right…_Leanne thinks. _I don't care who's behind this now. This fiasco has dragged on long enough…_Leanne walks into the boiler room. _It's time to nip this in the but. RIGHT NOW!_ Leanne squeezes the feather duster.

Squeeze.

Squeeze.

Sq-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Says a person behind her.

"Uh huh…" Leanne has an anime sweat drop.

…

…

"Well? How did you get in here? I know this place probably needs cleaning. But it's dangerous! You should be programmed to steer clear of this room! ARRRG!" Says the angry Lesbian.

"Uh….oh right! HAHAHAH. Yes! Umm I know this room is dangerous but I'm here anyway because I'm stupid! Like duh and stuff HA HA!" Leanne quickly says.

"Well, yeah but still it doesn't make sense….it should be written in your code to avoid this room…" Angry lesbian gets a drill out. "ARRG! You must have a bug…guess I'll try opening you up and…"

"NAW THAT'S OKAY!" Leanne walks away. "I was just too stupid to comprehend my own programming! But I got it now! This room off limits! Yeah!"

"Okay….that's it. I'm not letting them build each other anymore ARRRG!" Angry Lesbian says.

"Okay…" Leanne says walking down the hall. "Was that the person behind the androids? Who was that? Do I know her?"

"Excuse me, big-buster robot…but did an angry lesbian come by here?" Asks a Critic.

"I think she's in the boiler room…" Leanne smiles.

"Thank you" Critic walks away.

Leanne looks around then she turns around into a huge set of boobs.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Screams PBHBGW.

"**MEANWHILE!" Nicole says.**

Kagome is playing connect four with the mole and Sango and Nicole are reading a magazine.

"MEANWILE!" Nicole yells.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sango asks.

Sango hears a TV and goes to look.

TV: And reports have continued to come in from everywhere, baffling authorities.

Sango sees the grizzle bear watching TV in the middle of where they are hiding.

"What are you doing out here?" Sango asks.

"Watching TV, obviously." Says the grizzle bear.

TV: But the public is encouraged to be on alert. If you see this girl (Shows a picture of Leanne) Leave the area. She has been considered dangerously annoying…

**Back with Leanne.**

_I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! _Leanne thinks Angrily. _IT WAS THOSE THREE SEVERAL DAYS AGO, THEY CAME FROM NOWHERE TO HARASS ME AND THE GIRLS FOR NO APPARENT REASON! THEY LEFT AND I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE END OF IT. WELL IT SEEMS IT WASN'T! THE HATRED OF THESE GUYS IS MORE OBSESSIVE THAN I COULD HAVE IMAGINED. TO CREATE SUCH AN INTRICATE PLOT TO MESS WITH MY LIFE…WHY!_

Leanne spies on the three as they leave the boiler room.

"OKAY! The adjustments are done! Almost all power is now directed at charging the Uber Android! Android production is now stopped but we don't anymore of those…ARRG! That reminds me!" Angry Lesbian says. "An android in a maid outfit was acting flakey just a bit ago. Keep an eye out got that one. Bring it to me if you find it!"

Leanne backs away.

"HI! Watcha doin?" Asks an android.

Leanne thinks…

**Moments later.**

Leanne dressed the android in the maid outfit and took its clothes and pushed it where the angry lesbian is talking.

Leanne walks away.

"Huh?" Says the Angry Lesbian spotting the android. "Speak of the devil. Okay! I'm gonna work on this one and make sure it doesn't wander into any more dangerous areas ARRG!"

"When will the Uber android be ready?" Asks PBHBGW.

"One hour!" Angry lesbian says.

"Splendid! We shall meet at sector 12 in one hour!" PBHBGW says.

Leanne walks into sector 12 to see a huge android.

"Soo…it's an android….only big….that's stupid. Then again…" Leanne thinks. _I probably shouldn't put anything past those three. Considering all that they've done so far. This could be what it was leading up to…the project they poured all their hated into…_

Leanne walks towards the door but trips and steps on the feather duster…

Squeeze.

BEEP!

Kazer Dragon: PART 6 is the last but it's ending up longer than expected. Look forward to the next episode!


End file.
